


Not Magick

by Mad_Chan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Esper - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Psychic Abilities, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Chan/pseuds/Mad_Chan
Summary: ||Twisted Wonderland x Esper!Fem!Reader||Espers. Otherwise known as psychics. You, [Name] [Surname], were an Esper- and a rather powerful one.One late night, an odd horse appeared at your bedroom window but you thought nothing of it. Weird things are common sights as an Esper... Except that you didn't expect to wake up in a completely different world filled with magic.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	1. [ CLASSIFIED ]

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains swearing and some sexual themes (because hormonal teens), however it never goes farther than some suggestive thoughts.

THESE ARE CLASSIFIED GOVERNMENT FILES, IF YOU ARE UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL AND ARE FOUND WITH THESE FILES YOU WILL BE PERSECUTED.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

.

.

.

ACCESS GRANTED.

PROCEED.

  
  
  


**[NAME] [SURNAME]**

CLASS: **SS**

RACE: **HUMAN**

REASON FOR CLASSIFICATION: **ESPER**

POWERS:

**-TELEKINESIS**

**-ASTRAL PROJECTION**

**-ELECTROKINESIS**

**-HEALING**

**-ELECTRONIC CONTROL**

**-TELEPATHY**

STATE: **DOCILE**

CURRENT LOCATION: **[CITY], [STATE], [COUNTRY]**

.

.

.

UPDATING

  
  


CURRENT LOCATION: **UNKNOWN**

***IS TO BE FOUND IMMEDIATELY! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO BE ON LOOKOUT! SCOUTS WILL BE DISPATCHED SOON.**

  
  
  


* * *

**This is my first post on ao3 so I might mess something up. Thanks for reading!**


	2. [ I - The Disappearance of [Name] [Surname] ]

As an esper, you had grown used to weird things. From seeing spirits to fighting other espers who wouldn’t take “no” as an answer, you would say nothing “weird” could affect you. So when a horse with a grotesque face and a medieval carriage looked at you from your window, you had thought nothing of it and labeled it as a random spirit.

That somehow led to you being confined into a small wooden box, staring into the darkness as your breath fanned itself from the lack of space. **“Well, this is new.”** You debated whether or not you should bust out of the box (probably a coffin), or just stay put and do nothing. Just as you were about to take a nap, the soft tapping of something caught your attention. Suddenly the box you were in rattled, as if something was trying to force it open. **“Crap. People are coming,”** the box creaked from the force, **“Gotta get a uniform while…”** The person growled- voice strained and tired as they spoke, **“The lid is too heavy.”** The person seemed to pause before speaking up again, **“Time for my secret move!”** A wave of heat engulfed you, blue wisps of flames thwipping around your tense figure as the childish voice exclaimed **“There!”** _OH SH!T OH HELL OH-_ **“I’M PSYCHIC NOT IMMORTAL!”** Jumping out of the burning coffin, you landed in front of a surprised [cat-thing](https://static.zerochan.net/Grim.%28Twisted.Wonderland%29.full.2871485.png). **“WHY ARE YOU UP!?”** It screamed at you. **“OH, I DON’T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE OF THE FIRE!”** You screamed back at the fire cat. **“E-EH!?”** The Dabi-cat was taken aback, but quickly recovered to a more smug tone. **“Hmph! It doesn’t matter human! Now gimme those clothes!”**

You stared at the Dabi-cat with dead [e.c] eyes, the animal watching you expectantly. **“I’m not gonna strip.”** You gave the creature a disgusted look, in response it looked mortified at your phrasing. **“That’s not what- Ugh! Just gimme those clothes!”** It smirked at you, **“Otherwise, I’ll roast ya!”** The cat blew a fireball in your direction, you easily deflecting it with a simple swipe of your hand. It looked surprised, guffawing at how easily you got rid of his fireball. **“H-HEY! The Great Grim won’t lose to a measly human like you!”** The Dabi-cat (or Grim) threw more fire at you as you calmly walked away- forcefield blocking the projectiles from hurting you. **“COME BACK!”** Dabi-cat yelled, running after you while spewing an onslaught of fire. _This is annoying… Now, what do I do when I don’t want to deal with something… Oh, right_ , you nodded at your new plan. **“HEY!-” “Anyway, Dabi-cat I’ve got things to do** **_so_ ** **…”** Sprinting out of the coffin room, you saluted the weird animal and gave it an awkward smile.

**“COME BACK WITH MY UNIFORM, HUMAN!”** The Dabi-cat yelled at your retreating form, small body falling behind as he couldn't keep up with your fast pace.

Humming a tune in delight while skipping down the halls of what looked like a college, you stopped momentarily to eye a group of cloaked individuals. One stopped speaking and looked up at you, you clicked your tongue and gave them finger guns before resuming to skipping around the building.

* * *

**“This is getting kinda boring,”** you felt like you had been walking for ages looking for an exit, yet the search was futile. **“Oh well… time to take a nap!”** Plopping onto the shaded spot, you closed your eyes and snuggled into your cloak. _Hol’ up_ , you sat upright and looked at your clothes which turned out to _not_ be yours. **“This is worth more than everything I own combined.”** _No wonder the Dabi-cat wanted it_ , despite it’s regal appearance the cloak and uniform you wore wasn't your size- meaning it wasn’t meant for you. **“D-did I get kidnapped, again?”** The nonchalant tone hid the sense of urgency you felt, after all being kidnapped isn’t something many people were fond of. Not to mention going through something like that _again_.

Looking at your left hand’s ring finger, your [e.c] eyes landed on a small silver [ring ](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/291402969024-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)with odd engravings still looped around your finger. _I’m not sure whether I should be happy or not…_ The ring was a bitter reminder of your younger selves naiveness. In a situation like this though, it was a last resort to getting out of trouble. **“This is such a pain,”** puffing out your cheeks in discontent, you lightly picked at the ring- knowing _he_ could probably feel it. _Hope it’s annoying_ , a sadistic smile made itself on your face at the mere thought of annoying the male. Your sadistic happiness was soon blown away by the familiar blue fireball hurling at you, the Dabi-cat’s laughter further irritating you. **“Did you really think you’d get away from my nose? Dumb human,”** he insulted- obviously not noticing how you literally gave 0 f*cks. **“Otherwise I’ll-” “Roast me like rotisserie, I know.”** You pretended to check your nails, aiming to irritate the little f*cker like he had done to you. **“Grr! Why you- Buwah!?”** _The f*ck was that noise_ , you looked up from your nails to find the Dabi-cat coiled in a whip. **“What’s with this cord!?”** The Dabi-cat squirmed in his restraints, struggling against the leather whip.

**“This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!”** Your masked savior exclaimed. _Kinky_ , was the only thought that your mind could come up with. The man turned to you, **“Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?”** Before you could even answer the man continued speaking, **“You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!”** You were about to defend yourself when he began lecturing you again, **“Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.”** At the mention of him, the rambunctious Dabi-cat spoke up. **“Let me go! I’m not their freakin’ familiar!”** Dabi-cat struggled against his restraints, _honestly when is he gonna give up_. **“Sure, sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.”** The man covered Dabi-cat’s mouth, the muffled screaming of Dabi-cat not deterring him from complaining about you ‘leaving the Gate’ again. **“My goodness. It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own.”** _Jjvhrivfsu- I get it bro, don’t leave the Gate._

The man groaned, **“I mean-”** _And this is where I stop paying attention!_ His words went through one ear and the other- one of your ~~only~~ _many_ skills. **“-are you paying attention?”** The man crossed his arms, watching your dull [e.c] irises return to life. **“Huh? Oh yeah,”** you nodded lightly, acting indifferently. _Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, please-_ **“Then tell me, what did I ask?”** _JIGBRILRV- at least I know it’s a question_ , internally screaming you tried to come up with a way to answer. _I KNOW!_ , you silently apologized as you entered his mind.

_“Hmph! She’ll never know I asked her…”_

_“How she got out of the door without the special key.”_

_HALLELUJAH!_ , you gave yourself a mental pat on the back and swiftly repeated the question back to him. **“Hmm, I suppose you were listening.”** His expression soured, **“Yet, my question was left unanswered.”** Laughing awkwardly you replied, **“U-uh, I’m a bit slow.”** _The acting. Perfection. Damn, I should be on broadway._ Your hands began sweating, a sign you were getting nervous. _Too_ nervous. _It’s okay! Calm down, [Name]. You’ll be fine~ just chill out and nothing will happen!_ , despite your self reassurance it wasn’t working. _UH UH- Oh! Think happy! Um, like… [FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTER]!_ Your serotonin instantly went up, enough that you could properly function again. **“A certain** ** _someone_** **blew the lid off with fire,”** you gave the Dabi-cat a pointed look. **“So in the end the culprit appears to be this familiar.”** Nodding at his conclusion, you zoned out once he began scolding you. _Again_.

**“... isn’t the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let’s get a move on.”** He began walking away, you subconsciously following him. **“Aha, about that… Where exactly am I?”** The man looked surprised at your question, stopping momentarily to stare at your puzzled expression. **“What’s this? Are you still dazed?”** _I don’t feel dazed_ , your confusion grew but didn’t mention it to him. **“It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…”** He trailed off before continuing, **“Well, it is fine. It happens often enough.”** You were about to ask what he meant by ‘teleportation magic’ (Was it a type of psychic power? But, wouldn’t he just refer to it as just ‘teleportation’?), when he spoke up again. **“I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious.”** _It sounds more like you stroking your ego than actually doing it out of kindness_ , you sweatdropped- following the man to… the ceremony? Yes, the ceremony… you think.

* * *

The man cleared his throat, **“This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.”** _Twisted Wonderland? That’s not a real place_ , you shot the man a suspicious look. **“And I am the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”** **“Wait, magicians?”** You asked quietly, wondering how many people could use ‘magic’. **“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school.”** _Dark Mirror? Sounds like some type of urban legend.. Ugh, I’d rather not deal with one of those again._ **“Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.”** At his explanation, the memory of the horse and carriage resurfacing. **“Oh! I remember a creepy horse outside my window,”** you told him. **“The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days.”** You paused a bit in thought, **“So that carriage brought me here?”** _Don’t panic, don’t panic, dON’T PANIC-_

A muffled shriek from Dabi-cat thankfully distracted you. Crowley ignored Dabi-cat and continued, **“Come. Let’s go to the entrance ceremony.”** Humming a tune, you skipped alongside Crowley- who was walking normally and giving you a slightly judgmental look.

* * *

**“Wow.”** The ceremony room was humongous, able to fit over 200 people. In the center, elevated by an intricate pedestal, was a darkened mirror with a classic swirl frame. There was a lot of chatter going around, to the point where you began to feel nervous. It felt like elementary and middle school all over again… but you knew they weren’t talking about you. _Hopefully…_ A tired sigh escaped your mouth, the depressive thoughts draining your energy.

**“Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?”** A short cloaked redhead questioned out loud before speaking up again. **“Listen up new students. Here in Heartslabyul I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head.”** _Hm, a classic._ You mentally nodded in approval- it was one of your favorite lines out of any book series.

There was a drawled out groan, turning around you met brunet with long hair- two braids sticking out of his cloak. **“The stuffy ceremony is finally over.”** He turned to address the large group of cloaked individuals behind him. **“We’re going back to the dorm. Savanaclaws, follow me.”** With that, the male sluggishly led the group out of the room. Another male (why is there so many?) with silver hair also spoke up, **“To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dormitory leader of Octovinelle I will support you to the best of my ability.”** **“By the way, where did the dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…”** A person with blonde hair and purple dyed tips inquired (they looked feminine but you can’t be sure). **“Abandoning his post…”** A- screen(?) said. You squinted to try and see if your eyes were deceiving you but, that was a screen alright.

**“Did he get a stomachache or something?”** A ruby eyed male (you weren’t entirely sure because you'd seen _way_ too many males) theorised. **“Not at all!”** _Oh_ , you had completely forgotten Crowley existed. The redhead from before perked up, **“Ah, he’s here.”** _Sounds like you could care less… mood._ **“I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find them.”** Crowley turned back to you, **“You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the racoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror.”** Ignoring the muffled screaming of Dabi-cat, you did as instructed and stepped in front of the mirror. You could feel the spiritual energy from the mirror, _I have a bad feeling_.

**“State thy name.”** _Just calm down, everything’ll be fine_. **“[Name] [Surname],”** you replied in a tone quieter than you would’ve liked. **“The shape of thy soul is…”** _Huh, but I already know what my soul looks like_ , you hummed to ease your nerves. **“I do not know.”** It was completely silent until- **“Come again?”** Crowley’s outburst wanted to make you crawl into a hole and just… die. **“I sense not a spark of magic from this one… The color, the shape, all are nothing.”** _Somebody kill me please_. You felt tears well up on your eyes, body trembling from embarrassment as everyone whispered behind you. **“Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory.”** _Why is it still talking!?_ You felt absolutely humiliated- even though you knew you had no ‘magic’. _I just wanna go home_ , you were so close to crying.

The whispering increased in volume along with your tears, fear of humiliating yourself even further stopped you from releasing the dam. **“An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go meet someone who can’t use magic!”** _CROWLEY SHUT UP KNGVRONAI-_ **“In 100 years there has not once been a mistake in the student selection.”** _GREAT! I’m the first MISTAKE, whooo._ **“So why in the world…”** A sharp gasp caught your attention, [e.c] eyes landing on a now free Dabi-cat. It gave a determined stare, **“Then I’ll take their place!”** _In facing public humiliation? Be my guest._ You quickly stepped down the stairs, hoping everyone's attention was on Dabi-cat. **“Stay right there! Raccoon!”** Crowley exclaimed loudly, hopefully drawing any stray attention away from you. _Just a bit more and I can bust out of here!_ Quietly inching to the exit, you were about to open it when Dabi-cat opened his mouth.

**“Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!”** _Hol’ up_ , you connected the dots, _he wanted my uniform so that he could go to this school? I- it doesn’t even fit_ _me_ _, what makes him think it’ll fit!? And I’m somehow the dumb one!? Uh-uh, I don’t think so~_ , you raised your right/left hand and activated your telekinesis. _B!tch better think twice before insulting me_ , a wicked smile appeared on your face. **“If you need proof I’ll show you right n-”** The smug cat was cut off as you swept him off his feet with your telekinesis, a sadistic giggle escaping you. Unfortunately, Dabi-cat’s reflex was to shoot fire. Everywhere. **“Oh sh!t.”** You cursed at yourself, realizing you f*cked up big time.

**“Waaaah! Hotttttt! My butt’s on fire!”** The ruby eyed male cried, running around frantically. You pulled up your cloak and ran after him, grabbing onto his forearm and using your freehand to dispel the fire. **“I-I’m so sorry,”** you apologized while transferring some of your psychic energy into his injured form to heal him. **“Eh, it doesn’t hurt anymore…”** He muttered to himself, looking up to meet your gaze only to find you gone. **“THANK YO- Where did he go?”** The ruby eyed male mumbled to himself.

_I'M GONNA THROW MYSELF OFF A BUILDING_ , you were beyond stressed- hell you felt like you were about to explode! _Oh no_ , when you’re overwhelmed with any emotion your powers get out of hand. _Desperate times call for desperate measures!_ Quickly slipping out of your body, you cringed as you saw your body crumple to the ground. _“Better this than having a meltdown,”_ you mumbled bitterly. Resting by your body, your [ axolotl-like spirit ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m8opPKWl-ZhxolpGN1XLhkNvPwuvXs8j/view?usp=sharing) form watched the drama of catching Dabi-cat unfold.

Dabi-cat let out a strangled cry, a red and black heart collar now around his neck. **“The heck is this!?”** The idiotic creature asked. _It’s a f*cking collar, what else would it be?_ You were wondering how the Dabi-cat expected to become ‘the greatest magician’ when he can’t even tell what a collar is. **“Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 “One shall never bring a cat into a festival.””** The short redhead factually stated. **“You being a cat means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.”** Not getting the message to literally shut up, Dabi-cat spoke up again. **“I’m not a cat!!!”** Dabi-cat exclaimed, even though his name is Dabi- _cat_. **“I’ll burn this collar right up and… E, eh? I can’t use my fire!”** Dabi-cat-- or just cat now- clawed at the collar. The redhead smiled and huffed, **“You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar.” “Just like an ordinary cat,”** he mocked. **“Wh, what!? I’m not some pet!”** _Ri~ght_ , you would’ve raised an eyebrow if you had a physical body. 

The short male’s tone darkened, **“Don’t worry, I’d never keep a pet like you.”** _LMAO- F in chat_ , you laughed- which came out more like a cute gurgle since you couldn’t speak while in this form. **“I’ll take it off anyway when you get thrown out.”** The redheads tone returned back to normal, and you decided that it’s about time you got back into your body.

As soon as you entered, you sat upright and stretched- yawning for some reason. **“Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle.”** The silver-haired male said in a rather creepy tone. **“I want it… No. I wouldn’t ever want that cast on me.”** The male muttered not-so-quietly under his breath, smiling brightly. **“You must do something about this! It is your familiar!”** Crowley yelled at you, successfully startling you and _almost_ sending you into a panic. **“Properly discip-” “It’s not mine,”** you cut him off. **“Eh? It’s not yours?”** The masked man had the audacity to be confused. **“I tried telling you** ** _multiple_** **times but you never listened,”** it came out saltier than expected but you could care less. He coughed into his fist before resuming awkwardly, **“Anyway, let’s get it out of the school at any rate. We won’t turn you into stew. For I am gracious.”** _He just had to add that huh?_ **“Someone help, please.”** Crowley grabbed Dabi-cat by his fur and dragged him away, all while Dabi-cat screamed for him to let go. **“I’m going to, going to…”** Dabi-cat struggled in Crowley’s grip before yelling, **“Become the greatest magician!”**

Crowley passed him to a student who promptly left, slamming the door shut.

**“Damn… that’s kinda sad,”** you couldn’t help but feel an _inkling_ of pity for the poor guy. **“We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Leaders, please show the new students back to the dormitories.”** Crowley paused and looked around, **“...Hm? Now that I think about it. I don’t see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all…”** _Nap_ , staring at the floor you realized how comfy it was starting to look. Ignoring the discussion of ‘Mr. Draconia’ absence, the urge to sleep strong. _I forgot how much Astral Projection takes out of me_ , you would’ve flopped on the floor had you known these people- but you’d rather not embarrass yourself further.

**“Then-”** _OHMYGOD- oh it's Crowley._ **“Mr. [Surname], I'm terribly sorry about this but…”** _Wait…_ **“Um, it's Ms. [Surname].”** You corrected, unsure how to feel for being mistaken as the opposite sex. **“Eh? A female in an all boys school? Perhaps the Dark Mirror is now doing co-ed… Except that you're the only female as well as the fact you can't use magic.”** _Why do they keep bringing that up? Also-_ **“You're joking right?”** Crowley brushed off your question and continued his original statement, **“Either way, we must have you leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here.”** _Lovely._ **“There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came.”** Crowley reassured, although you were just happy to _finally_ be going home.

~~_Do I really want to go back though? Back to being feared and seen as nothing but a ticking time bomb?_ ~~

**“Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind…”** Sighing tiredly, you stepped back into your coffin (the ‘Gate’) laying down and closing your eyes. _Alrighty then… Let’s see…_ **“Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!”** Humming lightly, you pictured your home vividly. Your bed unkept and some stray clothing on the ground, shelves filled to the brim with carefully kept figurines of your favorite characters. Posters of animes and musicals scattered around the walls. On your desk was your phone still playing (favorite song), a (character) phone charm attached to it. The old (color) backpack laid by your door, crumpled papers of unfinished homework sticking out. _Ah_ , and on your desk was an audition paper for the school musical- crumpled and torn as the tape you were using to put it back together laid beside it.

Popping one eye open, you stared at Crowley who coughed awkwardly. **“Once more. Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this…”** The mirror cut Crowley off, **“It is nowhere.” “** ** _Eh!?_** **”** You both exclaimed- with you popping your top half out of the coffin. **“The place they belong is nowhere in this world… It does not exist.”** _Wh, what..? That can’t be right… I haven’t been gone for that long! I- it’s only been an hour or so!_ A storm of mixed emotions brew inside you, a sense of guilt filling your mind for not being entirely sad. **“What did you say? That is unbelievable!”** Crowley paused to rethink his words, remembering this day’s past events. **“Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today.”** The mirror stayed silent, staring emotionlessly at Crowley’s form. **“This is the first time it’s ever happened since I became dean, what should be…”** You jumped as Crowley turned his attention towards you, successfully pulling you out of your swirling thoughts.

**“Where exactly did you come from?”** If it had been any other day you would’ve answered with ‘my mom lmao’, but… **“[City], [State] in [Country]... my house is on [Street],”** your voice was barely above a whisper. Thankfully, Crowley was able to hear you. **“I’ve never heard of that place.”** You hid your panic, hoping that maybe his geography was bad or something. **“I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I’ve never even** ** _heard_** **that name before.”** _Fan-f*cking-tastic_ , you kept your expression as calm as possible but your mask was slipping rapidly.

You took a deep breath, **“Is there a library where we could search?”** Crowley nodded and motioned for you to follow him. Quickly doing as instructed, you hopped out of the coffin and nervously followed him.

_Today was just not my day…_ You sighed sadly, mind flashing to what happened before you woke up here. _But when is it ever…_

  
  


* * *

**This took me forever to write (so much dialogue ;;), thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter but it might take a while so... yeah.**


	3. [ I I - An Espers' Troublesome Life ]

****

**“There really isn’t anything.”** Crowley muttered as he skimmed over another book. You gave a whiny cry, slamming your head on the library table at your fruitless search. **“Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn’t written in any history.”**

At this point you had given up on not crying and just let the tears loose, it helped with your mood but now your eyes were puffy. **“Are you truly from where you say?”** Crowley’s tone turned accusatory, **“You aren’t lying to me by chance?”** You looked up at him with trembling lips and pointed at your tear-stained face, **“Does it look like I’m lying!?”** Crowley cringed before talking again, **“Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet… There’s also the possibility you’re from another world.”** You laughed, effectively scaring him and putting him at unease. **“I’m an alien from another world…”** Despite your rather calm tone, the sparking electricity surrounding your form stated otherwise. **“What did you have on you when you came here?”** The question distracted you enough that your electrokinesis rescinded. **“Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car,-”** _Like in Fairy Tail???_ **“- name on a shoe… You appear to be empty handed.”** You patted the cloak and- **“Nothing.”** You sighed before perking up and showing him your left hand, **“Except the ring.”**

Crowley hummed in leaning in to stare at the silver [ring](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/291402969024-0-1/s-l1000.jpg), raising his hand to reach for it. **“Uh, I don’t recom-”** Before you could warn him, a shockwave sent him flying back. **“Or- yup, that’ll happen…”** You sighed, walking over to Crowley’s groaning form. **“What charm does it have?”** The masked man sluggishly stood up, rubbing at his head. **“What’s a ‘charm’?”** He stared at you incredulously. You blinked and squinted at him, **“Did you forget I’m not from here?”** He cleared his throat, **“Well, I can’t just let someone who can’t use magic stay at the school. You don’t even know what a charm is...”** You glared at his remark, wanting to quiz him on psychic abilities just to show him how it feels. **“However, as an educator, I can’t just toss a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication.”** _Huh, that’s nic-_ **“For I am gracious.”** _Uhp- and there’s the ego stroke._ Crowley hummed in thought before perking up, **“That’s right! There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you clean it up you should at least be able to sleep there.”** Crowley smiled to himself and nodded, **“For the time being I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a way for you to return home.”**

He smiled brightly, **“My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators.”** You deadpanned, _I think most people wouldn’t just throw out kids. Most_ . Humming bitterly you recalled the time one of your friends was kicked out of their house- the reason being their sexuality. You also remembered how you let them stay in your room, bringing them leftovers from your food. **“Thank God their aunt took them in…”** You muttered under your breath, smiling softly at how happy they were to find someone that would love them for who they were.

Crowley brought you out of your thoughts, **“We had better be on our way. Let’s head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it.”** _Charm. Right._ That didn’t sound very good, you just hoped it wasn’t completely wrecked.

  
  


**“Wowie it…”** You trailed off not sure what to say, Crowley looking at you expectantly. **“Looks like a place where spirits would hang out… and be made.”** You eyed the rotted wood and overall instability of the house. Crowley grumbled at your remark, before scrunching his face in thought. **“That reminds me of something but…”** The male shrugged it off and led you inside the dorm, though it looked more suitable for a video of Buzzfeed Supernatural.

**“Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain. I’m going back to do more research. Make yourself at home.”** He walked out the door, leaving you alone in peaceful silence. **“Ah,”** _Peace disrupted._ **“Before I forget, what was that electricity surrounding you back in the library?”** You pursed your lips, answering in a distasteful tone. **“I’m an esper. Or psychic, whichever you prefer.”** Crowley rubbed his chin and hummed, **“I’ve never heard of that before…”** His ‘eyes’ squinted at you, **“Don’t go wandering around the school! Goodbye!”** With that final warning, the man at last left you alone.

Looking around, the inside of the dorm wasn’t that bad- just… _old_. You raised your hand, about to use your telekinesis to clean up faster but faltered.

_“You’re nothing without those powers [Name]. Honestly, can you do anything without them?” Leah laughed at you, bright [e.c] eyes staring into your own [e.c] ones._

_Maybe I should just do it normally_ , your hand fell back to your side. Looking around the house for any cleaning supplies, you soon realized that there weren’t any and that you’d have to use your telekinesis to clean up either way. **“I mean, I have them so might as well use them.”** Turning the lights back on with your electrokinesis, you looked around the newly lit room and sighed.

  
  


**“Oh, just my luck, the roof is leaking.”** You clicked your tongue, wondering what you could use to stop the leaking. **“sTaYiNg HeRe WiLl At LeAsT kEeP yOu OuT oF tHe RaIn,”** you mimicked Crowley. **“F*cking bullsh!t.”** Placing a bowl under one of the many leaks, you huffed in annoyance. There was a high pitched yelp from the lounge, one that was awfully familiar. **“It’s really coming down!”** Entering the lounge you were met with none other than Dabi-cat himself, staring out the window before turning in your direction. You subconsciously made a disgusted look mixed with surprise.

Dabi-cat laughed and pointed at you, **“You’ve got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked with a water gun!”** Your face fell back into its normal b!tch mode, looking at Dabi-cat straight in the eyes with an unnerving stare. He huffed arrogantly and boasted, **“I’ll have no trouble sneaking back into school. Come on, come on.”** **“We’ll see about that,”** you ran out of the lounge- Dabi-cat screaming and running after you. Lunging at you, he latched onto your pant leg and cried. **“Wh, wait! Don’t go and tell now!”** You skidded to a stop, remembering the one lesson etched into your brain. **“You right… ‘snitches get stitches’,”** you sighed and went back to the lounge.

**“Alright, Dabi-cat, why do you want to attend this school** **_so_ ** **badly?”** You questioned, watching how Dabi-cat became offended by your nickname. **“My name is the Great Grim, human! I’m a genius who is destined to be a great magician!”** He flailed his paws around before calming down and continuing his story, **“I’ve been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up. But… but…”** He stifled his tears and angrily huffed, **“The Dark Mirror just doesn’t have an eye for this. So that’s why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don’t get it.”** You nodded at the very last part, hating on the stupidity of some humans. A drop of rainwater hit Grim’s head, making him release a shrill shriek. **“So cold! The roof is leaking!”** He patted his head to dry it, but another drop leaked and landed on him. **“It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!”** Sighing, you stood up from the couch and sauntered to the kitchen. **“Let me see if I can find another bowl.”**

Grim followed after you, watching you search the cupboards for a bowl. **“Magic should fix this leak up real quick.”** He stated nonchalantly before grinning mischievously, **“Too bad you can’t use magic!”** He stifled his laughter, **“You’re useless!”** Grim’s smug expression was wiped off when you slammed one of the cupboards’ closed, turning to look at him with angered [e.c] eyes. **“Since you’re so great then you should fix it,”** you scoffed. Walking back into the lounge, a dirty plastic bowl in your hands. Placing it where the leak was, you sighed and stretched your sore muscles. **“No waaay! I’m just a regular monster staying in a rainy place.”** He loudly remarked and threw himself onto the couch, making the old springs creak from the sudden weight.

**“You better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work.”** Grim said casually, playing with his fur. _It’s like he actually wants to piss me off_ , you shot him a dirty look before settling down on the arm chair. **“Don’t sell yourself short I guess…”** you grumbled bitterly, knowing you’d probably do the same. _I should find a bed_ , with that new plan set, you stood up from the seat and left the lounge.

  
  


**“What the f*ck was that?”** You nervously scanned the hallway, looking for what could’ve made the dull thud. Turning around you let out a shriek, [e.c] eyes filled with fear at the three ghosts in front of you. **“Oh,”** your expression turned neutral, **“It’s just ghosts.”** They snickered and circled around you in a blur of ghostly white. **“We haven’t had a guest in so long…”** The voice was high pitched but hoarse. **“I’m itching for some action.”** This voice was lower and lilted. They stopped circling around you and floated in front of you, laughing loudly.

Grim walked out of the lounge area, rubbing his eyes tiredly. **“What are you freaking out…”** He screamed and latched on to your pant leg, yelling loudly. **“G, g, g, ghoooooooooosts!”** The ghosts remained unaffected by his shrieking. **“The people living here got scared of us and left.”** A small chubby ghost explained. **“We’ve been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?”** Said the larger ghost. Laughing awkwardly, you gave them a crooked smile. **“Listen, I’d rather not exorcise you so could you please leave us alone.”** You pleaded, not wanting to end their connection to this world. They simply laughed at you, **“You can’t exorcise ghosts with magic.”** **“Who said anything about magic?”** Your expression steeled, letting loose a fraction of your psychic aura as an intimidation factor.

Of course that’s all it was, an intimidation tactic to get them to leave. You were against exorcising spirits who weren’t malevolent or dangerous, and these just seemed to be trickster spirits. **“If you can exorcise ghosts then why don’t you exorcise Donny?”** _Who?_ **“Unless you’re scared,”** they added on. **“Grim the Great Magician isn’t scared of some ghosts!!!”** You stared at him incredulously but refrained from saying anything. _Mans is literally shaking right now_. **“Lead us to ‘Donny’,”** you commanded. They turned silent and stared at you. **“Listen kid… We don’t want you getting hurt because you think you can exorcise ghosts,”** the thinner of the three said in a quiet tone.

You hummed in thought, **“Does ‘Donny’ hurt people?”** They seemed a bit surprised at your question, but nodded nonetheless. **“We scared the people living here but never hurt them. Donny on the other hand…”** **“Well, I’ve made up my mind.”** They looked up at you in confusion. **“I’ll exorcise ‘Donny’ if you promise not to bother us,”** you held out your hand to the trio- waiting for them to shake it and agree. They all grabbed your hand and shook it, leaving an icy feeling in your hands. **“Eh!? I never-” “I’ll get you tuna.”** Grim hesitated. **“Two cans of tuna.”** Grim huffed about to argue. **“Two. Take it or leave it.”** He shut his mouth and grumbled in defeat. The trio- realizing you were done- motioned for you to follow them upstairs.

**“Follow us.”**

  
  


As soon as you made it to the second floor, did you realize that ‘Donny’ was a poltergeist. The negative and malicious aura that surrounded the floor was evidence of that, it made you feel queasy and lightheaded. **“Urh, I hate poltergeists…”** To have such malice- you shivered- it was scary but sad. **“Eh? You know about them?”** Grim asked quietly, obviously trying not to alert the malicious ghost. **“Yeah, I’ve dealt with them before… They’re harder to exorcise because they’re stronger than normal ghosts.”** You explained, [e.c] eyes staring intently into the hallway. **“Wh, why is that?”** You narrowed your eyes, watching something shift in the darkness. **“Poltergeists are people who died painfully- full of negative emotions. They typically have two forms and eat-”** Grim cut you off, **“Eat!?”** You sighed and nodded, **“Yes, eat. As I was saying, they eat other ghosts to become stronger.”** You turned around to look at the trio of ghosts, **“It’s a miracle ‘Donny’ hasn’t eaten you guys.”**

A low rumble resounded from the darkness, the scampering of what sounded to be multiple footsteps getting closer. **“You didn’t tell me we had visitors,”** the poltergeist mused. _OHMY- LORDNOPLEASENO!!_ As the poltergeist emerged from the shadows, you nearly cried as you saw that his lower body was that of a centipede. He had four sharp dark appendages that grew from his back, along with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth. Grim screamed at the sight, digging his claws into your leg. **“Eh?”** ‘Donny’ narrowed his ‘eyes’ at you. **“You look familiar…”** _Now that I think about it…_ He had a(n) [Country] accent and looking at him gave you deja vu. **“H-human! You said you’ve dealt with poltergeists before so take care of him!”** Grim yelled at you, still clutching onto your leg painfully. **“Wait… I know you!”** ‘Donny’’s face turned red in anger. **“You’re the b!tch who exorcised Leahn and Jin!”** You blanked out, going back through your memories for any mention of ‘Leahn’ and ‘Jin’.

**“Oh!”** You snapped your fingers and pointed at ‘Donny’, **“The banshee and the pyrogeist!”** He seemed offended, and snarled (which creeped you out). **“I’ll kill you!”** Donny lunged at you, his appendages raised up to strike you. Grabbing Grim and holding him to your chest, you dodged just as he smashed the appendages to where you used to be. **“Dammit!”** He struggled to free the appendages, the wood creaking and breaking under the pressure. _This is my chance!_ You raised your hand to release a psychic shockwave, unfortunately Donny broke free and scurried up the walls to dodge. **“Sh!t,”** you cursed silently- waiting with a bated breath for his next attack. _Damnitdamnitdamnit!_ This is why you never got involved in exorcism jobs, there’s always damage and the pay’s mediocre. There's also the fact your life was constantly in danger. The crawling noise ‘Donny’ made, made you shiver in disgust. _FOCUS!_ You scoured the darkness for any sign of his position, but all you could hear was the crawling. **“Grim…”** You whispered into his ear, **“I need you to use your fire so we can find him.”** Grim trembled but nodded, **“A, alright human…”** You let out a relieved sigh, happy he was willing to cooperate with you.

You gulped, **“Just aim for where you think he is.”** _Grim has better hearing so he can find ‘Donny’ quicker_ , you gathered your psychic energy and waited for Grim to fire. Grim had his eyes closed, but you could see his ears twitching and moving. He snapped his head to the left and blew his fire, a hiss from ‘Donny’ alerting you that it made its mark. Throwing your right/left hand forward, you released the built up energy into a beam and shot. Donny yelped, ghostly form lighting up in a green hue- a hole in his side. He growled, quickly regenerating. **“You absolute nuisance,”** he sneered. The green hue around him brightened as his form changed, turning into a more monstrous image. **“A, ah… f*ck,”** you stared with wide eyes at Donny’s new form. Grim screamed, clutching to you tightly. **“Gh, Grim… We might need to team up again,”** both of you stilled as Donny released a loud roar. You ran down the hallway, barely avoiding having your body impaled. **“GRIM!”** You shook the passed out Grim, who laid limp in your arms. _GODDAMMIT_ , zapping him with electrokinesis, the monster woke up with a jolt. **“E, eh!? What happened?”** He looked around, screeching once he saw Donny’s new form. **“I need you to distract him with your fire!”** You whisper-yelled to him, legs aching as you continued to run around the hallway to avoid the poltergeist.

**“E, EH!?”** He yelled right into your ear, making you cringe in pain. **“Just do it!”** You yelled back, abruptly skidding to a halt as Donny intercepted your path. Grim spewed out his fire right into Donny’s face, making the poltergeist screech. Donny began bindly attacking you, the light from Grim’s fire obscuring his vision. _Perfect_ , you gathered a large portion of energy and aimed to attack him. You backed away and shot the beam, watching as the psychic energy split Donny apart- exorcising him. You watched as the wisps of color disappeared, leaving behind your rapidly beating heart. **“I…”** You looked to Grim who was still in your arms, heaving from exhaustion. Smiling tiredly, you hugged him and hoarsely cheered, **“We did it!”** You began coughing, tears pricking your eyes as your throat begged for water. **“I should,”** you coughed, **“** **_really_ ** **work on my stamina.”**

You looked around the destroyed floor, squinting to see if you could make any sign of the other ghosts. **“Where’d they go?”** You slowly began walking, nearly collapsing as your legs begged for mercy. _They better keep their side of the deal_ , you shifted Grim’s sleeping form to lay on your left arm. Using your free hand to rub at your eyes, hoping Crowley would give you a pass so that you could sleep in. Not feeling like tripping down the stairs because your legs gave up on you- you instead decided to drift down the stairs with your telekinesis. **“Heey,”** you quietly called for the trio of ghosts. **“Hello?”** Your raspy voice continued to call out. _Nothing…_ Your brows scrunched up in annoyance. **“Whatever,”** you mumbled to yourself. Setting off to the kitchen, you turned the faucet to see if the water worked. A few drops spilled from the faucet, but nothing else. _Just my luck_ , you internally cried at the discovery. _I just finished risking my life and I can’t even have a glass of water_ , you huffed- although it came out more like a wheeze. You started contemplating whether or not you should just drink your tears.

_It’ll be like drinking Dasani right? I mean-_ **“Good evening.”** In a haze of exhaustion and panic your body fell to the ground, a loud thud resonating through the dorm. _PLAY DEAD_. You held Grim softly, eyes closed until you remembered who the voice belonged to. **“Crowl-”** You coughed lightly, standing up to greet the masked man. He stared at you before clearing his throat, **“I have graciously brought you supper.”** You looked at him like he just cured cancer, pure happiness radiating off your messy form. **“F, food?”** Your mouth watered as you waited impatiently for him to hand you the bag. **“Thank you!”** Ripping the bag open, you sighed happily at the scent of pizza. _WATER_ , grabbing the water bottle (accidentally bonking Grim in the process) you popped the cap off and drank it all in one gulp. **“Human?”** Grim had woken up from his nap, looking around tiredly and nearly screeched as he and Crowley made eye contact. Crowley began yelling, nearly making you spit out your water. **“You’re the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw you out of the school, what are you doing here!?” “He snuck back in.”** You said in a ‘duh’ tone, slowly munching on a pizza slice. Grim- realizing you were no help- defended himself, **“I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!”** Crowley made a weird noise before asking, **“What do you mean by that?”** You cleared your throat and began explaining, **“There were four ghosts here- if you wanna get specific, three wisps and one poltergeist. Grim helped me exorcise the poltergeist.”**

Crowley hummed, **“Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here so students kept away from this dormitory. There was also another ghost that drove off the stubborn students who refused to leave… something along the lines of almost dying.”** You raised a not-so surprised brow at his nonchalance, giving Grim a slice of pizza while eating your own second slice. **“And that’s why it’s now empty. I’d forgotten that”** _How? How do you even forget that?_ **“However,”** Crowley let out a drawled hum, **“For you two to work together to get rid of them.”** You yawned, ready to do absolutely nothing tomorrow. **“I’m not-”** You cut Grim off , **“I’m** ** _really_** **tired and would like to die. I’d appreciate it if you hurried this up.”** You made a hand motion to emphasize your impatience, hoping it sounded polite enough. Dabi-cat grumbled bitterly, **“I did this for a can of tuna.”** Grim’s eyes widened as if remembering something, **“Ah! I haven’t gotten that tuna yet!”** He turned glare at you, although it was a bit awkward as you were chugging down another water bottle. You gave him a bright smile, _he forgot it was two cans!_ You mentally cheered.

**“I’d like the two of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts.”** **“Ghost.”** You corrected, giving him a finger gun. **“Also…”** You picked Grim up, the latter giving a small grumble of protest. **“Your session of [Name]’s Exorcising Services** **TM** **has expired.”** Giving Crowley the ‘okay’ hand sign, you were tempted to say ‘Goodbye!’ and leave. Crowley gave you an unamused stare, reaching into his cloak (jacket??) to bring out a potion. Grim growled, staring at you with feral blue eyes. **“Give. Me. Tuna.”** You rolled your eyes, about to dump him and go to bed when Crowley spoke up. **“I shall be the ghosts. If you beat me, I’ll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious.”** Grim’s eyes lit up in joy, _he was sold_. **“Aha, funny. But-”** **“Transformation Potion!!”** Crowley gulped down the potion, interrupting your protest. Grim let out a whine, realizing he had to do _work_ in order to get the tuna. **“I don’ wanna. This is a pain and I have to team up with her again…”** _Persuasion skills don’t let me down_. **“This might be your chance to get into the school.”** You sweetly mused, setting Grim on the ground. Grim groaned, **“This is the last time! You absolutely,** ** _absolutely_** **have to give me tuna!”** You nodded dully, snickering lightly at Crowley’s ghost form.

**“Nice mask.”** Crowley didn’t seem to take the comment well, and lunged at you both. Holding Grim up, you kept Crowley away with your forcefield and began explaining your plan. **“Grim, you will be a flamethrower.”** You nodded at your brilliant plan, however Grim gave a growl of protest. **“What about you!?”** He exclaimed, clawing at your hands. **“I’ll be defense and your eyes since you can’t look at ghosts without going blind,”** you snidely remarked. **“Going blind?”** Grim looked at you questioningly. **“Closing your eyes, Grim.”** You sighed before raising Grim to aim at Crowley. **“Now fire!”**

  
  


Grim wheezed, pointing at Crowley tiredly. **“How ‘bout that!”** Booping Grim on the nose, you transferred some energy to heal him. **“I can’t believe… there is a person who can command monsters.”** Crowley hummed, **“Actually, my teacher-senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony that you have talent as an animal or wild beast trainer.”** You nodded absentmindedly, packing up the leftovers so that you wouldn’t have to cook tomorrow. **“But… no matter how…”** Crowley began muttering to himself. You glanced at Grim, weighting the pros and cons of keeping him. In the end your biases towards all things cute won.

Sighing, you cleared your throat and spoke up, **“Could you let Grim stay with me?”** Crowley choked at your question. **“What now? A monster?”** He yelled at you in an oddly calm tone. Grim looked at you with shining blue eyes and mumbled, **“You…”** **“I’ll keep him in check and… stuff.”** _When tired, don’t negotiate or lie. Noted._ Crowley sighed, **“It can’t be helped. Alright.”** **“Hnn!? Really!?”** Grim exclaimed, smiling brightly. _Hol’ up, there’s always a catch-_ **“However,”** _There it is._ **“I can’t simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn’t selected by the Dark Mirror.”** You yawned, **“You can but you shouldn’t.”** Crowley gave you a deadpan look, making you cough awkwardly and avert your eyes. **“Also, I can’t let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world.”** **“** ** _Well… talk about short-lived joy._** **”** You and Grim simultaneously said. Crowley sighed, **“Listen until the end.”** You leaned against the wall, sighing dramatically. **“If I remember correctly, I was brought here by** ** _YOUR_** **mirror.”** **“Concerning the fact that your soul was called here the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror.”** _Uh, yeah, that’s what responsibility is._ **“For the time being you’ll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities you will have to provide for yourself.”** You gave an offended gasp, pointing a finger at yourself. **“Seeing as you have nothing to your name…”** He laughed, **“Here is my proposition.”**

You laughed loudly, [e.c] eyes narrowing at him. **“You bring me here with nothing except ONE pair of clothes and undergarments, then tell** ** _me_** **that I have to** ** _pay_** **for my necessities. As you said, I have NOTHING and you expect me to be able to pay for new clothes- specifically undergarments because- HELLO- hygiene!?”** Crowley cringed and shuffled in place. **“Not to mention that- as a** ** _female_** **\- I already spend more money than males because of my MENSTRUAL CYCLE!”** You continued ranting, not giving Crowley a chance to interrupt you. After a while, you took a deep breath and calmed down. Crowley, seeing that you had calmed down, continued his prior statement. **“N, no need to fret, I’ll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus. From what I can see, you’re pretty decent at cleaning.”** You growled threateningly, making Crowley yelp. Masking his fear with an awkward cough, he added to his statement, **“I shall also be giving you** ** _some_** **necessities for the time being. For I am gracious.”** _fOr I aM gRaCiOuS_. **“Would you two like to become the ‘handyman’ of the school? This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You’ll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library.”** Crowley’s tone turned giddy, **“For I am gracious.”** **“However!”** You nearly fell from the shout, on the verge of dozing off. **“Only after your work is done.”** Wiping your mouth (just in case there was any drool), **“I mean, that’s kind of obvious.”** Grim groaned, **“I’m not okay with that! I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!”** You stared down at him with disbelief. **“It’s fine if you’re unsatisfied. I’ll simply toss you out again.”** Crowley said nonchalantly, making Grim screech. **“I get it! I just have to do it. Just do it!”** _Ehehe.. ‘Just do it.’_ **“Yeah… alright.”** _No way out of it._

**“Wonderful. Then, you two starting tomorrow,-”** _W h a t._ **“- endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College!”** With that final proclamation, Crowley left- leaving you to process what he said. _Tomorrow? As in ‘I’m sleeping in’ tomorrow?_ You hung your head in despair, falling to your knees to grieve. **“Human?”** Grim poked at you, waiting for you to react. **“Let’s... just go to bed.”** Stumbling to stand up, you and Grim set off to the bedroom.

  
  


**“C’mere Dabi-cat,”** you made grabbing motions at Grim who reluctantly made his way to you. Shuffling a bit, you pulled Grim into an embrace- using him as a replacement for your [animal] plushie back home. Pulling the covers over the both of you, you sighed happily and mumbled a ‘goodnight’ to him. Huffing against your warm hug, Grim hesitantly cuddled you back.

**“Goodnight human…”**

  
  


* * *

**I FINISHED! Thanks for reading ;;**


	4. [ I I I - A Brew for Disaster ]

You groaned in discomfort, a giggle disrupting your much needed sleep. Keeping your eyes closed, you turned away from the voice in hopes they would leave you alone. **“Don’t you two have to be up to clean the school?”** A high-pitched raspy voice inquired. You groaned, pressing your face into the mattress and hugging Grim closer. **“Five more minutes…”** The monster mumbled slowly. You hummed in agreement, brain slow to process the presence of the ghost trio. 

_wAIT-_ You shot up from the bed, staring at the trio with tired confusion. **“Hwuh- hah?”** Your tongue failed to formulate any words, leaving you a sputtering mess. Squinting at the Ghost Trio™, you rubbed at your eyes to make sure your mind wasn’t f*cking with you. _Nope. They’re real._ Taking a moment to gather your thoughts, you slowly raised a finger to point at them. **“Why are you here?”** They smiled at you, drifting closer to point at your bedside. Blinking in confusion, you slowly leaned to the side to look. There, on the floor, were [color] slippers. Turning back to the trio, they smiled warmly at you. **“It’s a little gift for getting rid of Donny.”**

_Ah_ , you had nearly forgotten about him.

**“Uh… thanks,”** you sheepishly mumbled- cheeks tinting into a [noticeable/unnoticeable] pink hue. Pulling your feet to the side, you stood up from the bed and slid the slippers on. They giggled lowly, **“See ya’ later kid!”** They waved you goodbye and disappeared. A groan alerted you of Grim’s waking form, the cat-like monster yawning and stretching. **“Good morning Craig.”** Grim stared at you in bewilderment, **“What?”** You sighed, shaking your head. **“Nevermind.”** _My disappointment is immeasurable._ Grim huffed, hopping out of bed. He was about to leave when he stopped, turning to you with a slightly embarrassed expression.

**“Do you know how to cook?”**

* * *

**“Now that the oil’s in the pan, you** **_lightly_ ** **hit the egg on the rim.”** Grim watched intently as you hit the egg on the pans’ rim, turning to show him the newfound crack on the shell. **“Press on the center of the crack with both your thumbs, dig them into the crack and pry the egg open.”** You explained, watching the yolk fall into the pan. **“Make sure there aren’t any eggshells in there.”** Grim leaned up to stare at the yolk, squinting to find any possible white shards. **“Now, you try.”** You handed him a new egg, just in time to hear Crowley’s entrance. **“Good morning!”** came the masked male’s boisterous exclamation. **“Mix the eggs with the spatula. I’ll be back,”** you bitterly mumbled- patting his head and turning the stoves’ heat down.

**“Did you sleep well?”** The cheery male questioned, filling you with slight contempt at his morning energy. **“I feel like a walking corpse.”** You answered honestly, body still dully aching from the prior nights’ events. **“Nice to see you enjoy the shelter I so** **_graciously_ ** **gave you.”** His smile momentarily turned cold. You clicked your tongue, _f*ck you_ , but didn’t say anything. **“I came to speak to you about your work for today.”** Crowley said, indirectly changing the subject. The male reached into his cloak and brought out a crudely wrapped box, handing it to you. **“What is it?”** You turned the box over, examining it with confusion and suspicion. **“Your work uniform, of course!”** He stated in a matter of fact tone. Sighing quietly, you tucked the package under your armpit and walked to the lounge. Throwing the wrapped up uniform onto the couch, you turned to Crowley.

**“Wait here while I finish Grim and I’s breakfast,”** not bothering to wait for an answer, you quickly set off to the kitchen.

* * *

Crowley cleared his throat before speaking, **“Today, you are to clean the campus.”** **“Grim,”** said monster grunted in acknowledgement, **“you put too much salt.”** Grim grumbled bitterly, nudging at the scrambled eggs depressedly. Crowley- realizing you weren’t paying attention- tapped his foot on the old floorboards, annoyance seeping from his form. **“I recommend you listen closely to your tasks.”** The male’s tone was acidic, making you ever so slightly nervous. **“Oh… sorry.”** Stuffing a spoonful of eggs in your mouth, you motioned for him to continue. **“As I was saying… Campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic would be impossible.”** _I mean…_ Using your psychic powers could make it possible, but you weren’t about to tell him that. **“So I’d like you to clean Main Street from the main gate to the library. Understood?”** You nodded wordlessly. **“Please watch Grim closely so he doesn’t cause a scene like yesterday.”** You groaned a bit but nodded, monotonously adding an ‘aye aye captain’ to your lazy nod. **“I’m counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria.”** _Whoo._ **“Take care of your work enthusiastically.”** Crowley shortly left after his small speech, his footsteps fading away as the loud creak from the front door marked his leave.

Grim clicked his tongue, carelessly throwing his plate onto the coffee table. **“Yo chill, we don’t got the money for… anything.”** Grim clicked his tongue and gave you a pointed look. **“No way I’m doing any cleaning,”** he crossed his arms. **“I wanna go to class and, bang!”** Grim threw his hands up and made explosion noises. **“Use a bunch of awesome spells~”** You snorted lightly at his statement, coughing to mask your amusement. **“Well, after we’re done we can head to the library. ‘Kay?”** Grim groaned and grumbled under his breath, but nodded nonetheless. _I hereby adopt this Dabi-cat as my child. If anything happens to him I will kill everyone and then myself._ You smiled warmly at him, patting his head softly. **“Imma change real quick, Grim can you put the dishes in the sink- thanks.”** Grabbing your wrapped up [ uniform ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/bokunoheroacademia/images/b/b4/Mei_Hatsune.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/200?cb=20160802084008), you rushed to the bedroom to change.

* * *

**“** ** _Uwaaah~_** **”** You and Grim simultaneously gawked at the beautiful statues. **“Amazing.”** Grim breathed out in awe. **“So this is Main Street.”** Your [e.c] eyes examined the metal sign, the words ‘Main Street’ painted on. _All of the big time Disney villains are here…_ Your eyes subconsciously strayed to the Queen of Hearts. Tingles ran through your head, vision straining and blurring. _What the-_ **“I didn’t get a good look yesterday but what’s with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary.”** You blinked, mind clearing up and vision returning to normal- as if nothing had happened. **“Scary? I think they’re cool,”** you pointed at the Queen. **“I mean, she’s the Queen of Hearts.”** You moved your finger to the sea witch. **“That’s Ursula. That’s-”** You continued to name every statue, glancing at Grim’s curious yet bored expression.

Grim sweatdropped, staring at the Queen of Hearts. **“This granny looks especially snobby.”** You laughed about to inform him when you were interrupted. **“You don’t know about the Queen of Hearts?”** A strange redhead questioned. _Is that a heart on his right eye??_ Squinting, sure enough, the male had a red heart on his right eye. **“Queen of Hearts? Is she important?”** Grim looked at the male for an answer.

Meanwhile you were wondering if the redhead is a cosplayer of some sort. 

**“In the past she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze.”** The mysterious redhead answered. **“She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of the bushes. It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule. Why you ask? Because or else it was off with your head!”** He finished his explanation, not minding the trembling Grim. **“That’s terrifying!”** Grim exclaimed, hugging your thigh tightly. **“Not really? It’s more cool,”** the redhead nodded at your statement. **“Exactly! Nobody would listen to a queen who’s just nice all the time, right?”** Grim pondered over the male’s words. **“I suppose. A strong leader is better.”** Grim’s happy expression turned to one of confusion, **“By the way, who are you?”** You refrained from laughing, lips forming a trembling smile. The redhead smiled and introduced himself, **“I’m Ace. A fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha.”** Grim smirked, **“I am Grim. A genius who’ll become the greatest magician. This dimwit over here is [Name]. She’s my henchman.”** Your [e.c] eyes darkened, looking down to look at Grim. _‘Call me that again and I’ll turn you into cat udon.’_ Grim jumped in shock, looking around frantically before landing his bright blue eyes on you. _‘_ _I could’ve sworn [Name] just said something.._ _’_ He continued to stare at you. _‘It’s cause I did_ **_dimwit_ ** _.’_ You snickered mentally, fully entertained at Grim’s reaction to your telepathy.

**“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Ace.”** You politely said, ignoring Grim’s scared and bewildered stare. Grim coughed, trying to brush off the prior situation. **“H, hey, Ace. The lion over there with the scar, are they famous?”** Ace answered instantly, **“Of course! This is the King of Beasts who rules the savannah. However, he was not born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning.”** _Huh? That’s not…. What?_ Ace continued, not noticing your thoroughly puzzled look. **“After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimnation.”** Grim oohed, **“I guess he was a rock not held captive by his status! Who’s the lady with octopus legs?”** _I wonder if Ursula’s story is different too._ **“The Sea Witch who lives in a cavern in the deep. Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk. As long as you could pay the price she could transform you, help you find love, anything. If it was within her power there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do. They say her prices were pretty high, though.”** You nodded at his last statement, quietly adding on to it. **“She gave a lovesick mermaid human legs to be with her human love in exchange for her voice, but the mermaid also had to get a ‘true love's kiss’ in order to stay human. Otherwise she’d turn back and belong to Urs- uh, the Sea Witch.”** Ace’s red eyes widened a bit, mouth gaping slightly. **“How’d you know that?”** He curiously asked. **“I learned about it in 2nd grade.”** It wasn’t a lie. Your teacher had been having a bad day and had decided to play ‘The Little Mermaid’ for your class while she slept.

Ace hummed and rubbed his chin, **“I never knew that…”** You giggled nervously, averting your eyes in hopes he’d pick up from where he left off. Grim thankfully interrupted the awkward pause with a hearty laugh. **“So what you’re saying is I can get rich if I become a great magician!? Then what about this man in the big hat?”** Ace hummed and looked at Jafar’s statue. **“The Sorcerer of the Sand. He was a cunning vizier to a foolish sultan and saw through the fake prince that was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess.”** _I- yes but actually no._ **“Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power they say he became sultan.”** Grim chuckled, **“So it is important for magicians to be the center of attention! Ooooh, this lady sure is beautiful!”** Grim marveled at the Evil Queen’s statue. **“She is the Beautiful Queen. Everyday she checked the ‘beauty ranking’ in her magic mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back. I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So freaking amazing. They say she was even adept at making poisons.”** Grim gulped at the last part, **“She’s pretty but… no thanks…”** You snorted, cracking a small joke, **“How else are you supposed to get rid of the competition?”** Grim blinked in thought, cracking a small smile. Ace chuckled, **“That’s true. I find it cool that she has something she’ll never give up.”**

You nodded in agreement. **“Yeah, that single-minded drive is pretty cool. Over there, what’s with the guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps.”** Grim once again asked, pointing at the statue of Hades. **“Lord of the Underworld!”** Ace said in a gravelly voice. **“He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own.”** _Rip Persephone._ **“No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he’s got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation and his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, and even the titans, to fight for him.”** Grim hummed thoughtfully, **“So having talent doesn’t mean you get to be haughty. And the last one, with the horns?”** You were awestruck, _Maleficent will always hold a special place in my heart._ You aspired to have her level of pettiness- I mean, she didn’t get invited to a party and decided to curse the _whole_ kingdom. _A queen_. She wasn’t a good role model persay, but you still loved her. **“That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the seven she is top class in magic and curses! She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!”** Grim oohed, an awestruck look on his furry face. **“A dragon! All monsters look up to them!”**

**“They’re all pretty cool.”** You chirped, a nostalgic smile on your face. **“Yeah~... Unlike a certain racoon.”** Ace’s friendly expression turned cynical. _Eh?_ Grim let out a noise of surprise, taken aback by the sudden change of demeanor. Ace doubled over laughing hysterically, **“I can’t bear it anymore!”** The red-eyed male continued laughing, garnering the attention of some passersby. His laughter ceased, **“Aren’t you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony? You were summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can’t use magic, and you, a monster, weren’t called but still trespassed. Yaahh, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony.”** _I’ll cry a river so that I can drown him in it!_ You yelled in your head, teary [e.c] eyes glaring at the amused redhead. **“You’re a rude one!”** Grim exclaimed in an offended tone. Ace continued his demeaning tangent, **“And now you weren’t allowed in and regulated to janitor? Haha, how lame.” “Shut up, you look f*cking stupid with that heart on your eye.”** Grim nodded fervently at your quip. **“Says the one who didn’t even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be? I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.”** Ace sneered, laughing at your offended look. Grim grinded his teeth, simmering with boiling rage. **“I thought I’d just mess with you a bit but you really blew my expectations away. Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two.”** Ace gave you a condescending smile, walking away from your enraged forms.

_This b!tch-_ **“This jerk! He’s just gonna say that and leave! I’m pissed now!”** Grim’s cat-like pupils dilated, his mouth opening for an attack. **“Grim-”** Your voice of reason was drowned out by his battle cry, blue fire aiming straight for Ace. **“Oh my! Watch out! What’re you doing!?”** Ace yelled out, barely dodging the blue fireball. Grim smirked, **“It’s what you get for making fun of me! I’m gonna light up the fire-head of yours!”** **“Grim…”** Your eyes darted around for any witnesses. _It won’t be long before someone shows up_ , you concluded as the volume of the two dimwits raised. **“Fire-head, huh?”** The redhead’s tone had a sharp edge to it, red eyes glaring into Grim’s blue ones. **“You’ve really got guts picking a fight with me. I’ll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!”** Your expression blanked at the redheads remark. **“Is… that a threat?”** Ace smirked at your question, **“Do you not even know that?”** _Omg, he just threatened my child._ **“THAT’S IT!”** You threw your hands up, [e.c] eyes blazing with pure fury. **“Square up!”** You shouted at the male, going into an offensive position. Ace laughed loudly, holding up an odd pen. **“Take that!”** The pen sparkled and a ball of burling wind formed, Ace shooting it right at you. **“Human-”** You quickly loosened up, realizing this would be an easy win. **“... Eh?”** Ace stared in shock as his magic dispersed before it could even reach you. You stifled a giggle, **“Is that all? Such big talk for a weakling.”** You placed a hand to your mouth, quietly chuckling like an anime antagonist. Ace gritted his teeth, most likely thinking there was something wrong with his magic. _F*ckin’ miss~_ Your internal dialogue was cut short once you saw that Grim was breathing fire. **“Grim-” “What’s happening? A fight?”** You froze, turning around to find a group of curious bystanders forming. **“Yeah! Get ‘em!”** A student with animal ears shouted- and that would’ve been you had you not been _part_ of the fight. 

_This is bad._

More and more people joined the fray, meaning there were more witnesses. _How am I supposed to lie my way out if there’s so many damn witnesses!?_ You bit your lip softly, trying to come up with a plan to get you and Grim out of trouble. _I could alter their memories… but I’d be in a coma for a few days if I did that._ You racked your brain for any good ideas. _Ah f*ck, sh!t, f*ck-_ you cursed as the fight in front of you blurred into muffled shouts and blurry colors. _Hurry! Before something bad happens-_ Ace’s scream brought you out of your dazed state, [e.c] eyes filled with worry. **“Crap! The Queen of Hearts’ statue is charred!”** Your mouth gaped open in shock, eyes wandering to the statue- that was now charred from Grim’s fire. **“No…”** You stared at the charred statue with denial, praying to whatever divine being who hated you so much that this was just a prank. **“It’s cause you’re blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!”** Grim huffed, placing his paws on his hips. **“Grim…”** The monster shivered at your tone, **“No one would willingly let you fry them.”** Your voice became more strained at the end, fists clenching to withhold your anger. **“We need to leave before-” “Enough!!!”** _Sh!t, times up._ Crowley walked over to your group, his gait sharp and swift. **“Just what is going on here!?”** Ace and Grim both looked at Crowley in horror and shock. **“Headmaster…”** Ace quietly whispered. **“He’s gonna tie us up with the ‘lash of love’! Get outta here!”** Grim exclaimed. Both of them were about to book it when Crowley’s whip entangled them. The two troublemakers cried out in pain. **“This is my Lash of Love! It’ll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!”** While Crowley talked down the two of them, you had been quietly sneaking away. _Quiet, quiet, quiET-_ **“And you!”** You jumped up, clutching your chest from the scare. **“Yes…?”** You gave him an innocent smile. Crowley groaned, **“I told you just yesterday ‘not to cause any trouble’, didn’t I?”** Your smile wavered, hoping that he wouldn’t kick you out for this.

Crowley began his tangent, **“Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven!”** You put a finger up, interrupting him. **“Technically, they only charred the Queen of Hearts’.”** Crowley glared at your witty remark, making you shrivel a bit. He shook his head, turning his attention to the tied up male and monster. **“I very much would like to see you expelled.”** Ace’s red eyes widened. **“Wait! Not that!”** The redhead begged, shuffling closer to Crowley. The masked adult turned to you, a disappointed look on his face. **“This is not how you supervise Grim.”** You held your head down in shame, a small pout on your face. Crowley sighed, **“My goodness… You, what’s your grade and name?”** Ace averted his eyes, **“Ace Trappola, first year.”** **“Then, Trappola, Grim, and [Surname] as punishment I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around campus!”** Crowley stated, the extra chore making you die on the inside. **“Ch, Crowley-** ** _please_** **\- I did no wrong!”** You paused, swiftly raising your arm to point at Ace. **“He started it.”** Ace turned to stare at you in shock, releasing an ‘eeeehh?!’. **“Me, too?”** The redhead _stupidly_ asked. _‘No duh dipsh!t.’_ You threw him a pointed look, watching as he jumped in shock at your voice. _‘_ _What the-_ _’ ‘This is why we said kill all men, smh.’_ Ace stared at your unmoving mouth, blinking slowly to process what was happening. _You’d think in a world filled with magic, telepathy wouldn’t be a big deal._

Crowley crossed his arms, **“Most definitely! After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?”** Ace shook his head in defeat, mumbling a drawled out ‘fine.’ **“Nothing but misery since yesterday!!”** Grim sighed out, pouting at his misfortune. You glanced at his crestfallen face, groaning about what you were about to do. **“I’ll take half of the work and you two can split the other half.”** Grim’s ears perked up cutely, a smile quickly blooming on his face. **“Th, thanks! Although the Great Grim-” “Don’t push it.”**

* * *

**“** **_♫Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment. I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so? Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with. You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so~ ♫_ ** **”** Grim watched in disbelief as you did a small dance, snapping your fingers to a random beat- all while using your telekinesis to clean the windows. The monster huffed, cat-like pupils darting around the cafeteria. **“That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I’m pissed!”** Grim complained loudly, watching as you stopped messing around and grabbed another pair of cleaning supplies. **“Probably on his way to his dorm, ya know, ditching.”** You said lightly, shrugging off the redhead's absence. Grim huffed at your true statement, tapping his feet in slight impatience. _Huh…_ you blinked in surprise at the monster’s waiting form. _He has such a short temper you’d think his patience level would also be zero._

Deciding not to say anything, continuing to clean your share of windows. Humming [song], you glanced at Grim. _It’s like looking at 6th grade [Name]_ , you grimaced at the horrible memories of group projects. _Oh well…_

* * *

It’s been an hour.

Grim finally blew, though… _I’m surprised he lasted this long_ . You watched as it dawned on him that you were probably right. **“Grim, he ditched.”** Your monotone voice seemed to irritate him further- as he abruptly stood up and slammed his foot on the floor. **“I’m not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us! Let’s go hench- OW!”** Grim clutched his paw close to his chest, cat-like pupils darting to your raised index finger. **“Don’t call me that.”** The monster grumbled complaints, sighing in contempt. **“Chile anyways so, let’s go find Ace.”** Grim’s anger reignited, pumping his fist into the air and yelling a ‘yeah!’. **“We’re gonna catch him and make him do all the window washing!”** He laughed at his ‘plan’. **“I’ve already done my share, though.”** You quietly stated. Grim ignored you, already halfway out the cafeteria when he turned around to stare at you. **“H- [Name]!”** You sighed, jogging to catch up with the cat-like monster.

**“Yeah yeah, I’m coming…”**

* * *

Grim cried out in frustration, looking around the empty classroom. **“Where’s Ace!? We’re not gonna let you hide away!”** The monster yelled, his tone turning to disbelief at the empty room. **“... Ah, there’s nobody here!?”** You snorted in amusement, using your [left/right] hand to shield your eyes and pretend to survey the area. **“I guess so! But I do feel a presence,”** you looked around- [e.c] eyes landing on a portrait. **“It’s coming from there.”** Grim looked to where you were pointing, gasping in shock when the painting began talking. **“Correct. I’m here.”** The man in the painting said. Grim shrieked, grabbing onto your thigh again. **“The picture talked!!”** The monster screamed, digging his claws into your thigh painfully. _Is that weird here?_ **“What now? It’s not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school. The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentlemen over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That’s normal, you know?”** The man explained. You hummed thoughtfully, **“So, that’s normal here?”** The man nodded, his dark eyes turning to Grim. **“That aside, who are you looking for?”** **“A guy named Ace. He’s got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up.”**

The man answered nearly instantly, **“Aaah, I know him. He’s one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago…”** Grim scoffed, **“So he did try to get away! Which way did he go!?”** The portrait was unfazed by Grim’s aggression, calmly speaking. **“The entrance is behind the East Building.”** **“‘Kay thanks, Sir! Let’s go Grim!”** You skipped out of the classroom, Grim in tow. _I am so ready to beat his a$$._ A subconscious smile made itself onto your face.

**“Why’re you smiling so creepily?”**

* * *

The soft clacking of footsteps on the marble floor echoed around the Hall of Mirrors, giving it an ominous yet ethereal aura. **“No way I’m washing a hundred windows. Gonna head on home…”** The redhead mumbled under his breath. **“Yo Ace!”** The male flinched, slowly turning around. **“Geh!”** His red eyes widened at your dark smile, watching as strands of your hair began floating. **“Found me!”** Ace turned to run, shrieking as he found you in his way. **“H, how!?”** The male took a step back. **“Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won’t let you be the only one to escape!”** _Excuse me._ You turned your attention to Grim, staring at the monster with disbelief. _Wait, Ace-_ **“I’m not just going to wait around for you! I’m outta here!”** By the time your attention returned the redhead, he was already far away. **“It’s not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip out too!”** Grim yelled, running after the redhead.

**“Wha- you a$$holes!”** You yelled at their running forms. Getting into a running position, you focused your psychic energy onto the soles of your feet. With a deep breath you propelled yourself- catching up with the two of them instantly. Using your telekinesis on yourself, you stopped yourself from going too far- landing right in front of Ace. The male skidded to a halt, turning to the left and running that way. **“Dammit!”** You ran after the redhead, screaming curses at him. Up ahead you saw a dark blue-haired male, standing in the middle of the hall. **“... Huh?”** He watched in confusion as Ace came barreling towards him at full speed. **“Outta my way! Outta my way!”** Ace yelled out, pushing the other male out of the way. **“Catch him!”** The stranger tensed up at your command, looking at Ace with wide eyes. **“Magic to capture someone!?”** The boy began mumbling to himself, **“I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them? Or I could… Uummm…”** _Who are you Izuku!?_ **“Any way, I don’t care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!”** Grim exclaimed, having now catched up to both you and Ace. **“Any way!? Any, way…”** The stranger mumbled once again. **“Just hurry up!”** You shouted while putting up a forcefield in front of Ace, watching in amusement as he hit on it. The blue-haired male pointed his pen at Ace, **“Anything is fine so come on! Something heavy!”** A spark of light appeared momentarily, from it manifested a cauldron. Ace grunted as gravity brought the heavy object down upon his body. **“What the heck!? A pot!?”** The redhead screamed, struggling in a vain attempt to lift the cauldron from his body.

You burst out laughing, pointing at Ace’s struggling form. Grim also laughed, **“Check it out! Ace is flat as a pancake under that cauldron!”** You walked over to the redhead, crouching down to meet his gaze. **“How lame.”** You snickered, a sadistic smile on your face. **“I didn’t think I’d get a cauldron. Did I overdo it?”** You skipped over to the blue-haired male, noticing the spade symbol on his left eye. _OK~ maybe it’s a trend…_ **“Nah, you did just fine.”** You patted his back, awkwardly retracting your hand once you noticed his pink cheeks. _Chile anyways so…_ You turned your attention back to Ace, who was complaining and whining. **“You should be fine. Those 100 windows should be clean in a flash.”** You deadpanned at his statement, pointing out the fault in his logic. **“Then why didn’t you clean? Or are you so imcompetent that you can’t even do that?”** Ace gasped, clearly offended by your statement. **“Why you-” “Washing 100 windows as punishment… what in the world did you all do?”** The Spade guy questioned. Ace calmed down, forgetting your previous statement and focusing on the strange blue-haired male. **“I got into it a bit with that furball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts’ statue a bit.”** Ace explained, softening the severity of the situation. The male’s blue eyes widened, **“You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!? That’s definitely something people would get angry with. You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day…”** The male shook his head, further irritating Ace.

The redhead sneered, **“... Shuddup. And who are you?”** **“I’m Deuce. Deuce Spade. Would it hurt to remember your classmates’ faces at least?”** Deuce stared at Ace, humming nervously. **“You haven’t memorized them either.”** Ace quipped. Deuce sputtered and changed the subject, **“A, anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you should take it seriously.”** **“Yeah, yeah. Understood… Then let’s get it done and over with.”** Ace begrudgingly said. _Hol’ up_. **“Ah! That furball’s gone!”** Ace exclaimed, causing you to panic and look around for the monster. **“Oh my gaWD- Crowley’s gonna kill me!”** _Lowkey doesn’t sound that bad._ You tried finding him with your telepathy, but couldn’t find him- _meaning he’s already pretty far_. You snapped your fingers, _I healed him that one time, I can track him if I focus hard enough._

You took a deep breath, plopping onto the ground and centering yourself with the Earth’s energy. The color’s washed away into a monochrome scheme, as did Ace’s whining. Slowly, a [color] aura emitted from your person. You squinted, focusing harder as a thin stream of [color] began drifting away. [E.c] eyes stared intently as a stream of blue intertwined with yours, a small smidge of [color] within the bright blue. **“Found him!”** You exclaimed, jumping up and following the blue stream. **“E, eh!?”** The two males stared in confusion before running after you.

As you were running, you noticed another stream- a sunny yellow color. _Huh_ , you ignored for now- focusing on getting Grim. _Who else did I heal…_ _Whatever, I need to find Grim first before Crowley does._ You sighed once again, internally crying over… _literally everything._

  
  


* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I finished (yay)! If you see any issues let me know. *This includes appearance (ex. blush isn't easily seen on dark skin which is why I put noticeable/unnoticeable in that one scene). Anyway, have a nice day/night and thanks for reading!**


	5. [ I V - A Series of Unfortunate Events ]

**** ****

**“Oh my God, you absolute piece of-”** You took a deep breath, gritting your teeth to refrain from cursing. Deuce clucked his tongue, **“Getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move! We’ve haven’t learned the magic to fly yet…”** You stared at Grim, pinching your nose bridge. **“Grim, if you don’t come down I’ll bring you down with my telekinesis. And trust me when I say the first time isn’t fun!”** You shouted at him, watching as he carelessly shuffled around- making the chandelier tip. _This b!tch_ , your eyes narrowed into a glare. **“We need something to get up there, and also catch him…”** Deuce began mumbling again. You ignored the two boys, trying to coax Grim to come down. _If I use my telekinesis he’ll get sick_ , you’d rather avoid having to take care of an ill toddler. _Grim is basically a toddler that can talk_. You sighed, scratching at your head. _What to do-_ **“Take aim…”** _Hah, what._ You turned to look at a floating Ace, screaming at Deuce to put him down. **“What are you doing!?”** You shrieked, watching as the blue-haired male aimed Ace at Grim. **“Fire!”** The redhead screamed as he zoomed through the air. _HLSBVFISUBVOB-_ Using your telekinesis, you lifted yourself up and speedily blocked Ace. **“Geh!”** You grabbed onto the male, accidentally bumping into the chandelier. It shook unsteadily, and you waited with a baited breath.

Ace opened his eyes, staring at you with confusion. **“Eh?”** Your body shook, [e.c] eyes wide in fear. _Don’t look down, don’t look down!_ Ah, yes. An esper that can, essentially, fly but is too scared of heights to do it. Tears gathered in the corner of your eyes, trying your best not to look down. Against your better judgement, your eyes flickered down and your body tensed. **“Aha.. ha,”** you laughed nervously- eyes rolling to the back of your head as your body dipped back. Ace screamed as you both crashed onto the chandelier, holding onto your unconscious body tightly. Grim shrieked as the metal creaked, inching down before stopping- giving both conscious males false relief. Then it came crashing down.

+

_‘We’re gonna die!’_ They both thought, bracing themselves for impact. Except it never came. Grim cracked one eye open, gasping as he stood centimeters away from the ground. **“Wha…”** The monster was gently set on the floor along with Ace, who blinked in confusion. Grim’s bright blue eyes landed on [Name]’s back, glancing momentarily to a scared Deuce. Her [h.l] [h.c] hair shuffled up in strands of [h.c], as if there was a fan underneath her. She was standing normally, despite having fainted a few seconds ago. **“Huh,”** Ace looked at the girl in confusion. _‘I thought she had no magic.’_ **“[Nam-]”** Just as Grim called out for her, the female collapsed onto the ground- once again unconscious. **“Did she…”** Ace shuffled over to the girl, poking her cheek.

+

_Your [e.c] eyes stared at the bloodied body blankly. The cries of two other girls rang painfully in your head, you could feel their hands clutching onto your shirt tightly- their tears soiling the [color] fabric. Slowly, the haze cleared up and your 10-year old mind processed what had happened. “Thank you!” The youngest of you three cried, her pudgy 4-year old arms wrapping around you. ...what? ‘Why is she thanking me? I hurt someone.’ “W-Without you…!” The other girl- about 7- hid her face in her hands, sobbing._

_You never got to ask them, as the wailing of a siren approached- drowning out every other noise._

You moaned in discomfort, stretching your limbs. You sat up, rubbing your head to soothe the dull ache. _Wonder what actually happened that day_ , you thought back to the memory- unfortunately all you could remember was the vague figures of the two girls. _Everything after that is blurry… Oh well._ Shrugging off the memory, you finally opened your eyes- wishing you had decided to stay asleep when you saw a _very_ angry Crowley. _Sh!t- Play dead!_ Life decided to smite you as Crowley instantly turned around, eyes glaring at you. **“YOU!”** _Aha, I wish I was dead._ **“Were you all not satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier!? This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!”** _Damn. Oh well, being a stripper doesn’t seem so bad. Wait- I’m a minor. Well… there goes that plan._ You stood up, brushing any clingy dust from your shorts. _Let’s see…_ You tapped your chin, trying to think of an easy way to survive. _I could steal. I’ve already got experience so…_ You nodded at the plan, happy for the blessing that is your pickpocketing and stealing skills. _Be gay do crime. Oh! Maybe I could start a revolution_ _again_ _!_ You tried to remember all of the crime tiktoks you watched, who knew you’d end up needing them? _Tbh with my luck I’m not even surprised._ You hit your fist on your palm, finally deciding on the plan. _If I become a wanted criminal what’re they gonna do? Try and find me on my record? I don’t even exist here! Truly this is the perfect plan._ You began making your way to the cafeteria doors, when you were stopped by Crowley.

**“Where are you going?”** You both stared at each other with confusion. **“What do you mean? I’m going to pack my bags.”** His eye twitched, lips pursing into a frown. **“Were you not paying attention to what I was saying?”** Crowley crossed his arms. **“Uh, yeah. I’m fired.”** You said in a matter-of-fact tone, awkwardly inching closer to the exit. The boys leaned over to stare at you, a deadpan look in their eyes. **“Oh. Did I miss something?”** Crowley struggled to contain his groan, massaging his temples to ease the stress that is your entire existence. **“We’re going to a Dwarf mine to find the magic crystal that will fix the chandelier.”** Deuce quietly explained. **“Oh… Well why didn’t you say so? This is so much better than becoming a worldwide criminal.” “A w-h-a-t.”** Crowley looked like he was about to lose it. Ignoring the masked male, you picked up the broken crystal with your telekinesis- piecing the crystal back together with your psychic energy. **“There-”** Before you could finish your sentence, the crystal exploded into tiny dust shards- reminiscent of a firework. **“I guess magic crystals and psychic energy don’t mix well.”** You laughed awkwardly, a single tear running down your cheek. _Why must you do this to me world?_ Shaking your hand, you rid yourself of the sparkly dust that once was a crystal. **“Psychic?”** Deuce questioned. You sighed, **“I’ll explain on the way.”**

You cleared your throat, **“So~, the mine…”**

* * *

Crowley shrieked, nearly crying at the crater that was in the Hall of Mirrors. You shuffled behind Ace, who quickly pushed you back out into the open. _‘F*ck you, Ace.’_ The male rolled his eyes, brows furrowed- not used to the flat echo of your telepathy. **“C, Crowley…”** The masked male furiously turned to you, growling in anger. **“I can fix this!”** **“Like you fixed the magic crystal?”** Ace wittily remarked, smirking at your annoyed expression. **“Shut up, I didn’t know it’d explode.”** You sheepishly responded, tugging at your jacket sleeves. The redhead laughed, coughing awkwardly when he noticed the glare he received from Crowley. You raised your [left/right] hand, watching as the rubble and slabs shifted and mended back into place. **“There. No explosion.”** You said stiffly, throwing a pointed look at Ace. Crowley sighed, rubbing his temples. **“You have until the next day.”** The masked man teleported away before you could complain. You let out a fake sob, dramatically falling to the floor. **“Another day of no rest…”** You mumbled bitterly. **“We’ll be out in no time! The Great Grim will make sure of it!”** Grim cackled, making you feel soft. You laughed lightly, your small smile turning into a frown. **“I won’t be much help, since I’ll probably end up exploding the crystal on accident.”** You sulked, standing up with a sigh. **“I’ll go for emotional support.”**

* * *

**“So we gonna go in the cave or what?”** You impatiently asked, waving your leaf pom poms around. **“It’s been 15 minutes and all we’ve done is explore that house, not to mention it’s getting dark.”** [E.c] eyes narrowed at the slowly rising moon. Grim shifted nervously, staring into the dark entrance of the mine. **“W-We’re gonna go in that pitch black hole!?”** You clicked your tongue, **“Grim, there’s only a** **_few_ ** **presences in there. We’ll be fine.”** You waved your hand at the trio dismissively, ignoring their paled faces. **“What do you mean there’s ‘presences’!? There’s something in there!?”** Deuce exclaimed, cerulean eyes wide in fear and confusion. **“I said what I said.”** Was your vague and unbothered response.

Looking at Grim’s terrified expression, you sighed as you held your [left/right] hand up and produced a small ball of electricity. It gave off enough light to work as a small flashlight. **“C’mon I’ll lead.”** You loudly stated, stuffing your leaf pom poms into your sweater pockets. Ace snickered as Grim’s face lit up, the monster coughing awkwardly to hide his relief. **“I was gonna take the lead but since you did, I’ll stay in the back! T-To watch our backs!”** Grim’s haughty statement came out a lot more awkward than it was meant to be. You stared at him blankly. **“Sure.”** _I need to give him acting lessons or something…_

* * *

**“Hey Grim,”** You whispered to the monster. **“You think we can sell some of these?”** The monster looked around at all of the crystals surrounding you, humming as he tapped on a ruby colored gem. **“But they’re not magic crystals?”** Grim said in confusion- looking boredly at the dull sheen of the crystals. **“That’s not the point.”** You hissed, using your telekinesis to rip a blue gem out of the rocky surface. _So it’s only magic crystals that explode_ , you twirled the crystal in the air- ridding it of any dirt. **“We could sell these to jewelers and get some extra cash.”** You explained quietly. Grabbing the floating gem, you placed on Grim’s paw. **“They might not be magical, but they can make some splendid jewelry.”** Grim ‘ohed’ finally getting your point. **“Let’s get some of these and the magic crystal- get the ones that are pretty.”** You gave him a thumbs up, Grim reluctantly giving you one back.

Your [e.c] eyes landed on a shiny red jewel up ahead. _M I N E._ Just as you were about to step closer, Deuce held his arm up. **“Wait!”** The blue-haired male exclaimed. **“What.”** Ace spat, glaring at the other male. **“Something... is there!”** Deuce pointed in the direction of two spirits. Grim shrieked, jumping on you and hanging onto your neck like a koala. _World have mercy on me._ **“Our first visitor in ten years!”** _P-l-e-a-s-e._ The two ghosts had stone blue cloaks on, and you applauded them for going with the overall style of the cave. **“I like your cloaks.”** **“Thanks!”** The smaller of the two chirped before coughing and continuing their ‘threatening’ speech. **“Make yourselves at home. For eternity!”** The small ghost cackled evilly, their larger friend joining in. Ace sighed tiredly, **“This place is haunted with ghosts, too!”** You turned to him with slight disbelief. **“It’s an abandoned mine. Of course it’s haunted you dimwit!”** You whipped to look at the ghosts, **“No offense to you two, you’re doing an amazing job.”** The two spirits nodded at you, laughing a bit. Ace gave an offended ‘eh’, **“Aren’t you supposed to be on our side!?”** You blinked, **“Yesn’t.”** Deuce shakily sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. **“M, Miss-”** You cut the blue-haired male off. **“Call me [Name], we’re literally the same age.”** Deuce blushed slightly and sputtered, rubbing his neck nervously.

_Oh lord, he’s one of those._ You internally cringed, giving the flustered male a soft smile. _Guys like him are really cute but they treat me like their favorite anime character that just came to life!_ **“W-We don’t have time to deal with them one by one.”** Deuce cleared his throat- gaining a bit of confidence, **“Let’s go!”** You snorted, stifling your laughter. **“I’m still not over the fact magic can’t get rid of SPIRITS.”** You giggled, gently unwrapping Grim from your neck. Ace scoffed, giving you a pointed look. **“Then you do it with your stupid ‘psychic’ powers!”** He said in a scathing tone. You huffed, **“I will!”** Gritting your teeth in anger, you calmed yourself before turning to the two spirits. **“Don’t you get bored from being in this cave for decades, doing nothing but waiting in the dark for any visitors? Just waiting for anything that could bring you entertainment in this eternal life?”** The larger of the ghosts hummed, **“We’re listening.”** You silently cleared your throat- ready to bullsh!t your way out of this. **“I can exorcise part of your spirit- allowing it to leave this mine. However, you’d be left extremely weak and I wouldn’t be surprised if a stronger ghost came in and gobbled you up.”** They cringed at the thought. **“So, I propose that you come with me- I’ll even let you feed off of my energy.”** You finished off, hoping that they’d accept your proposal. 

They thought for a good minute, before looking at each other and nodding simultaneously. **“We’ll do it.”** There was a smidge of hesitance in their voice. You smiled brightly at them, bringing your hand up and swiping over their airy forms. As if they were mere smoke, the two forms disappeared and in their place were two small wisps. Poking them both with each hand, you transferred some psychic energy to them. Both [wisps ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/aa7a1537957a88dd59dadd0d0bd0b1f5/2441f12d54473494-6f/s500x750/a5f38e69a9eb94f92bd412df3eb21a6317b96997.gifv)grew slightly bigger, glowing a ghostly white- their center each a different color. You jumped up and down in giddiness, motioning to your two new ghostly companions. **“Look! Look!”** You pointed at the two wisps excitedly. **“I got hakujoudai!”** Grim made a noise of confusion. Your expression fell, **“Ah, right… You three don’t know.”** _I can’t believe I’m saying this but I kinda wish Xiel was here._ **“Ya gurl,”** you pointed at yourself, **“recruited help.”** Using their combined braincell, the trio of boys ‘ohed’ and slowly nodded in understanding. _Finally_. You sighed, stopping mid-way as you realized something. **“Why didn’t you three go looking for the crystal while I was dealing with the ghosts?”** Their eyes widened slightly. **“That… would’ve been a good idea.”** Deuce mumbled sheepishly, hanging his head a bit in shame. You stare at them, mouth opened in shock. **“You…”** Question marks were basically floating around your head. **“Oh my Gawd… They’re a lost cause.”** You whispered to yourself, wondering how they’ve survived this long with only ⅓ of a brancell each.

You yawned, **“We should hurry-”** You stopped, a dark presence entering your radar. Your new hakujoudai also seemed to sense it, as they circled around you protectively. **“Something’s here.”** The male trio were put on edge at your uncommon look of seriousness. Your brows furrowed, staring in the direction of the entity. You choked on your spit at the sight of a giant ink monster, patting your chest aggressively to recover. Screeching in your head, your [e.c] eyes stared at the giant monster with surprise. You shivered, goosebumps riddling your arms. _Stay calm._ You took a shaky breath, staring blankly at the monster. **“....on’t….ive...wo…”** The creature muttered in a raspy demonic voice. _This is like BATIM! Don’t be scared, it’ll be fine!_ You gulped, sliding in front of the trio of boys protectively. _Why are you scared!?_ You yelled at yourself internally. _You know damn well you could destroy a whole country if you felt like it, so why!?_ You shut your eyes tightly. _Now’s not the time, I need to focus_. You glanced behind you, finally out of your haze of thoughts. **“W-What’s… this voice?”** Ace questioned quietly, staring right into the darkness- barely even registering your form. _They can’t see it?_ Looking back to the ink creature, it was visible- at least to you. _Do psychics have better vision or something?_ Your eyes narrowed subconsciously. _Or maybe it’s something else…_ You cursed under your breath, wanting to hit yourself for getting distracted again. _Focus [Name]._ **“St….one…. ssss….. mine….”** The creature seemed to struggle with speaking. Deuce whispered lowly, **“I think it’s… getting closer…”** You slowed your breath, waiting nervously.

The trio gasped as the creature emerged from the darkness, while you gulped- sweating at the monster. _I can’t attack._ Your throat closed up. _I could hurt them._ [E.c] eyes glanced back to the trio, going back and forth between them and the monster. **“Stone….”** _And I’m not experienced enough to hold up a barrier and attack at the same time- at least not for long._ You knew you’d eventually lose focus and the barrier would come down, _putting the boys in danger_. The ink monster let out a throaty growl, **“... IS MIIIIIIIINNEEE!!!!”** _SH!T!_ **“I-It’s heeeeeeeere!!!”** The trio shrieked. **“RUN!”** You screamed, scooping up Grim and using your free hand to grab both of their uniforms- dragging them out of there shock. Once they began running on their own, you let go.

* * *

You all stopped, panting heavily- gasping for oxygen. Flopping to the ground, you sighed happily at the sensation of the cool stone. Deuce was the first to speak up. **“What the heck is that thing!?”** Grim shrieked in response. **“Crowley didn’t say anything about that!! Let’s get outta here!”** The monster wailed. Ace gagged, **“It’s so nasty! But didn’t it mention a ‘stone’!?”** You jumped up to your feet, **“Magic stone?”** Your hakujoudai bobbled in front of you, their glow flickering. _A warning_. **“We should-” “St… one, won’t… give…!!”** The gnarled voice screeched. Your [e.c] eyes snapped in the direction, seeing that the monster was a few meters away. Deuce’s eyes lit up, **“So there really are magic crystals left!”** Grim shook his fervently, **“N-n-n-n-nope! Nope! I’m a genius but I can’t beat that thing!”** Deuce’s expression hardened, cerulean eyes blazing with pure determination. **“But we’ll be expelled without it… I’m going!”** The blue-haired male stated. You choked back a gasp, staring at him with mixed emotions. **“You’ve gotta be kidding!?”** Ace exclaimed, staring at Deuce with wide eyes. _Think, think! What do I do!? Xiel always told me to use others for my survival but…_ You clicked your tongue, _even after all he’s done to me… I can’t really see Xiel as a bad person._ You knew the sherbet-eyed male was only looking out for you, but at this moment you wished he’d taught you something else. You opened your mouth, yet no words came out. _Speak [Name]! Say something, anything to stop Deuce!_ **“You can’t do it by yourself.”** You said, grabbing the male’s sleeve. Deuce stared at you before exclaiming, **“I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!”**

_F*ck._

He wasn’t going to be swayed by any of your words.

In a brief moment of insecurity you had truly wished that Xiel were here with you. _He’d know what to do_ . You trembled, internally cursing yourself for becoming dependent on the male. _Why do I keep-_ [e.c] eyes widened in realization, quickly maneuvering to stare at your silver ring. The silver color had changed and turned a luminescent orange. _That b!tch- of all times it’s when I need to focus!_ Clicking your tongue, your grip on Deuce’s sleeve tightened. Flinching out of your anger, you looked in slight fear at the approaching ink monster. **“Leave! Leave!! Leeeeaaave!!!!”** It raised it’s arms and swung at you and Deuce. Putting up a forcefield, air whipped around you two ferociously from the immense force. _That would’ve left some bad damage_ . A drop of sweat trickled down your forehead, [e.c] eyes looking over to the frozen male. _Deuce could’ve broken his ribs_ . Ace spoke up from behind you, **“Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I’ll stop it!”** The redhead raised his magic pen, aiming right for the ink monster. _Did he not just witness Deuce about to get killed by that thing!? What is wrong with-_ Screaming at their stupidity mentally, you were about to yell at Ace to stop- but were, once again, too late.

The redhead attacked with a slicer made of wind, the attack hitting it’s mark. The creature shrieked in pain, turning to Ace and raising a fist. The redhead closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for the painful impact of the creature’s fist. Ace cracked his eyes open once he heard the creature cry out in frustration, flinching at the dark tar fist that was mere inches away from his face. **“GODDAMNIT! GIVE ME A BREAK!”** You had your [left/right] hand raised to Ace, having transferred your barrier to him. The tar monster hissed, turning to Grim. The cat monster shrieked, waving his paws frantically. **“Stay away!!”** Shooting fire at the tar creature, Grim cried out in fear as the creature growled at him. **“I-It’s not working at all!”** Grim cried. **“Grim get over here!”** You shouted, pushing Ace out of the way. Running over to the frozen cat monster, you scooped him up about to run back when you saw something glint. **“Hakujoudai!”** The wisps perked up, awaiting your command. **“I need you to see what that glint is.”** The teal one bobbed up and down, swiftly flying around the tar monster as a distraction. The ink creature let out a deep groan, swatting at the speedy wisp. Meanwhile, your red wisp had flown to the back of the tunnel- where the glint was.

Seeing that the ink monster was distracted, you ran back to the two males. Dropping Grim to the ground, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves. _“Hey!”_ The red wisp nudged you, floating in front of you. _“Magic crystal!”_ It made circular motion to the glinting in the rocks. **“Guys- There!”** The trio stared at where you were pointing, eyes widening. **“Is that...”** Ace trailed off. **“A magic crystal? Yessir.”** You nodded, [e.c] eyes looking over to the ink monster. The creature turned around, seeming to have heard your conversation. It bellowed, **“WON’T GIIIIVE!!!”** **“L-l-l-l-let’s get out of here! We’re done for at this rate!”** Grim exclaimed, tugging at your jacket sleeve. _This would be so much easier if I could just use my telekinesis on that crystal!_ Your brows furrowed, eyes rapidly looking between your group and the crystal. _I could always use them as a… NO! Bad [Name]!_ Clicking your tongue, you made up your mind. **“Retreat! Abort mission!”** You yelled, running after your Hakujoudai- who were navigating you to the exit.

* * *

Grim panted heavily, anxiously looking back. **“Is this far enough?”** The small monster gasped out. Ace groaned, rubbing his scraped wrist. **“What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!”** The redhead whined. **“It didn’t seem like any old ghost.”** Deuce stated. **“No duh.”** You wryly commented, gently grabbing Ace’s wrist. The redhead hissed at you, **“What’re you doing?”** Ignoring the male, you transferred some energy to him- effectively healing the irritated scrape. **“Helping your dumba$$. I mean- who trips in moments like this.”** You dropped his wrist, smirking at his offended whine. Clearing your throat, you turned to Deuce. **“Anyway, it reminded me of this one spirit I fought in my world.”** The blue-haired male perked up, **“Your world?”** _Wait, was I supposed to tell them that? I mean- too late now._ **“Yeah, a world without magic- just normal people. So-”** Ace cut you off, **“But you’re not normal.”** You held back a groan, giving him a pointed look. **“Normal people** ** _and_** **espers.”** You turned back to Deuce, **“As I was saying, that spirit I fought with wasn’t a normal one. It… didn’t even feel like a spirit. After Xiel and I-” “Who’s that?”** You deadpanned at Grim. **“A guy I know. He helped me defeat the spirit I’m talking about. So, after-” “So there’s more people like you?”** Deuce questioned.

_I’m about to lose my mind._

**“** ** _Yes._** **”** You sighed, **“We went to a town nearby and they told us about a folktale, legend, myth-thing. Turns out the spirit we fought was actually that.”** Deuce rubbed his chin in thought. **“I don’t get it.”** Grim mumbled. **“The folktale spirit I fought was born because of it’s rumours- specifically the fear that came from those rumours. Spirits roam the Earth because they have a strong connection- whether it be revenge or to look for something they lost while mortal. The stronger that connection, the stronger the spirit. Got it?”** The cat monster stared at you blankly, the gears slowly turning in his head. Ace scoffed, **“Basically it’s too strong. So, let’s give up and go home. I’d rather get expelled than fight that thing.”** Deuce gasped, glaring at Ace. **“Don’t screw with me! I’d rather die than face expulsion! There’s a magic crystal right in front of us and you wanna go home!”** The blue-haired male exclaimed, getting up in Ace’s face. The redhead laughed mockingly. **“You talk big for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I’m done.”** The redhead stated indifferently. Deuce’s eyes widened, expression turning hostile. **“Ooh, that right? Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!”** Grim shuffled closer to you, hiding behind your calf as you both watched the drama unfold. Ace’s red eyes darkened, taking on a taunting tone. **“Huuuuuh?? Coward? Who exactly are you talking about?”** _This some telenovela sh!t._ Grim stared at Deuce, a mix of surprise and worry in his blue eyes. **“U-uuuhh… Deuce. Did you switch up your character?”** The furry monster inquired.

The cerulean-eyed male backed away, clearing his throat and regaining his calm demeanor. **“My bad. I lost my composure a bit.”** _Well that was anticlimactic_. You grumbled, playing with your jacket sleeves. **“We need a strategy. Which we should've thought of** ** _before_** **going in, but obviously did not.”** _I kinda just wanna bail and sleep, but… they have one brain cell combined, and it is_ _struggling_. **“Our top priority is getting the magic crystal, the issue is that once we get it the monster will focus on whoever has it. So we need someone who’s fast…”** You looked at the three options. Deuce closed his eyes as if thinking, before looking at you- pure determination shining in his eyes. **“I’ll do it!”** The blue-haired male exclaimed. Ace let out an ‘eeh’, brows scrunching up in judgement. **“You?”** The redhead covered his mouth, snickering in amusement. Deuce glared at him, **“Excuse me?”** **“Judging by the chandelier incident, you’re a complete idiot.”** Ace smugly stated. **“What makes you think you can outrun it? Last time [Name] had to come and save you.”** The redhead continued, not noticing the irony in his statement. _I had to come and save you too, though?_ You scratched your head, [e.c] eyes wandering to the sky. _It’s nearly night…_

You were running out of time.

Turning back to the two males, you cleared your throat and yelled as loud as you could. **“HEY!”** They stopped bickering, turning to you in surprise. Grim whined, covering his twitching ears. **“Why are you shouting all of a sudden?”** You huffed, glaring at the two males. **“Because you two won’t shut the f*ck up! You say you don’t want to be expelled then waste your time fighting!”** You took a deep breath, calming yourself. **“We need to work together, even if it’s for awhile. So just listen…”** Making sure that all attention was on you, you continued. **“It might be better to just pass the crystal around, that way we can lure it farther. Deuce,”** the male straightened up at his name. **“When we get outside I need you to summon something to restrain the monster with- it can be anything, it just needs to restrain it long enough for us to get away.”** Deuce nodded. **“Ace, you and I will be on the offense. Try to distract as much as possible so Grim can get the crystal.”** Grim perked up, pointing at himself. **“Me?”** You nodded. **“You’re smaller and more agile than the rest of us, so it’s best that you get it. If the ink monster gets close, pass it to Deuce and vice versa.”** Grim and Deuce nodded. **“I guess it could work…”** Ace mumbled. You clapped your hands, taking out your slightly ruined leaf pom poms and waving them around. **“Let’s go team! Let’s go!”** You cheered, spreading your arms wide and shaking the pom poms.

The trio stared at you in disbelief, exclaiming simultaneously, **“You still have those!?”**

  
  


Grim gulped, subconsciously nuzzling into your leg. **“You… really think it’ll go as planned? I’m sca… no, just nervous.”** The cat-like monster mumbled. You crouched down a bit, rubbing his head gently. **“We’ll be fine~, m’kay?”** You reassured him, giving him a motherly smile. _He can be a little b!tch sometimes but I still love him_ . Grim stared into your [e.c] eyes before looking away, taking on a more determined aura. Ace laughed, **“Let’s just get this over with!”** You nodded, pursing your lips.

**“Hakujoudai!”** The two wisps zoomed into the cave, their ghostly light disappearing. There was an annoyed grunt from the cave, followed by a growling sound. Your hakujoudai came back, the ink monster following behind them. Grim ran around you, taking his place near the entrance and sliding into the cave once he was out of the monsters’ sight. **“Ace!”** The redhead raised his magical pen, swiping it and releasing a slicer of wind. Using your telekinesis, you uprooted a tree- holding it above the ink creature before slamming it down. Glancing behind the creature, you saw Grim had gotten the crystal and was waving it at Deuce. **“LeaAAAAAAAVE!!!”** The ink creature growled, snapping the tree in half. _Yo, what the f*ck_ . **“My tree…”** You whined, glaring at the large splinters. _Lmao, b!tch done f*cked up_ . A smug smile made itself on your face, turning the large splinters to point at the creature. The creature roared as another wind slicer hit it, screeching in pain as you brought the splinters down on it and impaling it. It roared once more, this time stomping towards you and Ace. Backing away, you both lured it out farther away from the cave- keeping an eye on your other two teammates. _‘Go around!’_ Grim jumped, looking at you before nodding. Just as they were about to make it, the ink creature turned around- raising its fist to attack Grim. Grim shrieked a bit, launching himself forward to dodge the attack.

Raising your hand, you released a psychic wave. **“Extra Large Tempest!”** Ace shouted, unintentionally merging his attack with yours. _Eh!?_ You watched with wide eyes as Ace’s wind gained a holographic shine, his attack widening and speeding towards the ink monster. The monster screeched as the attack threw it back, grunting in pain as it crashed back into multiple trees. It roared, flailing around to try and get back up. **“D-DEUCE!”** You screamed, motioning at the vulnerable position the monster was in. The blue-haired male looked nervously at the ink creature, raising his pen and closing his eyes. You could see him muttering, sweating as he tried to come up with a spell. Turning away from the blue-haired male, you scoured the trees for any sign of Grim. _As long as he has the crystal we’re fine…_ You tugged on your jacket sleeves, messing with the cuffs in order to calm your nerves. **“Come forth, cauldron!”** The monster let out a raspy scream as the large metal pot befell it, the weight keeping the creature anchored to the ground.

You laughed nervously, sweat beads glistening on your [s.c] face. **“Go… We should go.”** Ace didn’t respond but followed you. _I could go for a bath right now…_ You grumbled a bit, hoping Crowley had a place where you could shower. _I wonder if he’ll get us plumbing and water… Doubt._ **“[NAME]!”** Grim ran up to you, tightly clutching a glowing gem. **“Grim!”** You patted Grim’s head, squirming a bit as the small monster climbed up to your shoulders. Grim laughed loudly, holding up the magic crystal into the air like baby Simba in the Lion King. **“Wait a minute.”** You stopped walking, turning around and raising a brow at Ace. **“What happened?”** You asked, fully turning your body around to face the redhead. **“Where’s Deuce?”** You blinked. Looking around for the blue-haired male, you came to the realization that he was missing. _Oh sh!t._ **“DEUCE!”** You called out, nervously shifting when there was no response. **“Ace, wasn’t he behind you?”** The redhead rubbed his head, **“Come to think of it… I didn’t hear him follow me.”** _A-C-E._ Your body trembled, whether it was from anger or anxiety- you weren’t sure. **“We’ve got to go back.”** Grim leaned around your head, staring at you with wide blue eyes. **“Eh!? But we have the crystal! Screw Deuce, it’s his fault for staying behind!”** The furry monster exclaimed, pouting at you. **“Are we just supposed to leave him!?”** The two answered instantly, **“Yes.”** You groaned, grabbing Grim from your shoulders and placing him on the ground. **“You two can go then!** ** _I’ll_** **get Deuce back…”** You huffed, quickly walking away from the two. **“[Name]!”** Grim whined, pout deepening. Ignoring the two of them, you continued to walk back to the cave.

  
  


Brushing aside some leaves, you stepped over a bush- staggering as an unnoticed branch hit you in the face. **“Oof!”** You whined in pain, standing back up after the branch sent you falling back. **“Man… f*ck you.”** You gave the branch the bird, maneuvering around it to reach the clearing in front of the cave. **“Deuce~”** You called out in a singsong tone. You scoured the small clearing for any signs of the blue-haired male, in the process noticing that the ink monster was gone. _Where…_ You felt your stomach drop, small tingles running throughout your body. **“Deuce…”** _I have a bad feeling_. **“Hakujoudai, check in the cave.”** The two wisps bobbed in understanding, quickly flying into the dark abyss. _While they look there, I’ll look for clues here._ You nodded at your small plan. **“Let’s see…”** Walking over to where the monster was, you crouched down- [e.c] eyes widening at the blue gem. **“Didn’t I give this to Grim?”** You picked it up, turning it over to find a symbol carved into it. _That’s new._ You tilted your head, humming thoughtfully. _I swear I’ve seen this symbol before_. Clicking your tongue, you stuffed the gem into your jacket pocket. _I’ll look at it later. First priority is Deuce_. 

* * *

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Telekinesis - Observation 07**

Purpose:  Effects on non-esper humans

Testing site?

**Outside** / Inside - lab location: ____

Details:  **Subject-409-E uses telekinesis on their sibling, [DATA EXPUNGED]. Sibling becomes very ill after the event, causing clear distress in Subject-409-E.**

Symptoms

**-High fever**

**-Nausea and vomiting**

**-Profuse sweating**

**-Weakened muscles**

**Illness lasted approximately 5 hours.**

***Transition was instant. For more information seek files on Subject-401-E.**

  
  


**Dr. Notes:**

I've looked over both files and both Subjects know each other, correct?

**Yes.**

From recent observations, Subject-401-E has heavy influence over Subject-409-E… We could use this as a way to pacify Subject-409-E and change her state from  **Hostile** to  **Docile** permanently.

**I shall send in the proposal.**

Alright then…

* * *

PROPOSAL ACCEPTED.

* * *

* * *

**Hhhhhhhhh am done! So MC wasn't always docile (crazy~) Oh and Xiel is an OC— MCs esper (ex)friend. Thanks for reading, have a good day!**

***I learned how to add images! This story was supposed to have images for every chapter but I didn't know how to add them until... yesterday ;-;**


	6. [ V - Activation ]

You sighed, pulling up the hood from your jacket and tightening the strap. _They sure are taking a while…_ [E.c] eyes gazed intently at the cave entrance, looking for any sign of the two wisps. **“Maybe I should just…”** Slowly inching towards the caves’ mouth, you popped your head in- squinting at the darkness. **“Hakujoudai~...”** You called out quietly. _Nothing._ Humming thoughtfully, you debated whether or not you should enter. _Maybe I’m just being impatient_. Sighing loudly, you nearly turned around- stopping once you saw your red wisp zooming towards you. It circled around you frantically, going inside the cave and bobbing up and down. **“H..uh?”** You tilted your head in confusion. _“Follow!”_ The wisp glowed in an ominous flickering motion. Letting out a noise of surprise, you quickly followed the wisp. **“Did some..thing happen?”** You gasped out, muscles suddenly sore. _Was my stamina always this low?_ You grumbled bitterly, wanting to tell your Hakujoudai to slow down. _“Deuce!”_ **“Wha! Say less!”** Pushing your legs to run faster, you straightened your breathing. _In and out, in- that sounds kind of dirty- NO! Focus [Name]!_

You shook away the thoughts, focusing on keeping up with the wisp. It stopped abruptly, making you skid to a halt. It released a flash of light- similar to a flash grenade. The cavern lit up in a ghostly light, both of your Hakujoudai floating to your side. **“Cool~”** Your awestruck look diminished into one of horror, [e.c] eyes widening at Deuce’s unconscious body. **“How…”** Rushing to the male’s side, you pressed your ear to his chest- sighing in relief at the soft thud of his heartbeat. Putting your hand in front of his nose, you panicked as you felt nothing- noticing how his mouth was gaped open. _Choking?_ **“F*ck! What do I do!?”** _He still has a heartbeat but-_ **“What do I do!?”** Your [e.c] eyes turned glossy as your lip quivered. **“I can’t-”** _The choking thing! Right?_ **“Yeah, yeah.. Heimlich Maneuver! Wait how do I-”** Your body buzzed and tingled with adrenaline, mind racing to remember the technique. **“Uh- uh- are you choking!?”** Deuce’s face scrunched up, violently coughing and wheezing. **“I’ll take that as a yes.”** Grabbing the male’s torso from behind, you lifted him up. Making a fist, you placed it on Deuce’s upper abdomen, ignoring the clink of something hitting the floor. Using your other hand you tilted him forward and grabbed onto your fist, harshly thrusting the fist into his abdomen with one swift movement. _1, 2, 3_ \- Repeating the motion once again, you prayed to whatever higher being that this would work. Deuce gagged, a dry heave coming from his chest. _One more time!_ With a final thrust, the male’s upper body lurched forward as a black blob escaped his mouth- falling to the ground with a loud clunk.

**“Oh my God… What the actual f*ck is that?”** [E.c] eyes scrutinized the black blob- or rather crystal. A cough reminded you of the prior event, [e.c] eyes darting to stare at the blue-haired male. **“[Name]!”** Grim ran over to you, stopping as he noticed Deuce. **“Hey! Wait up, Grim!”** Ace yelled, rounding the corner with a tired huff. **“What happened to Deuce?”** Grim questioned, poking the males’ cheek. **“I dunno, but when I got here he wasn’t breathing. He was choking on** ** _that_** **.”** You pointed at the black crystal. **“Wait- for how long was Deuce not breathing for?”** Ace looked at the unconscious male with confusion. **“I… don’t know.”** _Well that’s not good_. The redhead rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. **“It’s best that we get him to the hospital as soon as possible. Let’s go-”** You wheezed as you tried to drag the taller male, legs wobbling. Ace raised an eyebrow, snickering at your struggling form. **“A, Ace please-”** Nearly slipping, you looked to the redhead with pleading eyes. The redhead stared at you before sighing in defeat, sluggishly walking over to you. **“Fine.”** Ace crouched down, grunting as you shifted Deuce’s body to lay on him. **“Thanks~ I wuv you,”** you made a kissy face at him. Ace rolled his eyes again.

**“[Name].”** Grim held your hand softly. You jerked away from his touch, realizing that you had been trembling.  **“Sorry…”** You patted his head, a bright smile on your face.  **“C’mon, Ace is already pretty far so we should catch up.”** The furry monster stared at you with something akin to worry.  **“Don’t worry about it~, let’s just leave so we can go home and eat!”** Grim nodded fervently at the mention of food, happily skipping next to you. You chuckled at him, expression sullying.

_ Yup, I’m… fine... _

* * *

**EXPLOSION METER ACTIVATED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Progress Toward [Name]’s Explosion: 35%**

* * *

**"What’s that?”** You pointed at the bundle of crystals in Grim’s arms.  **“The magic crystal.”** Pinching your nose, you sighed.  **“The** **_other_ ** **ones.”** The furry monster looked down to the other two crystals, a stream of drool dribbling down his chin.  **“Well this one,”** he motioned to the black one,  **“smells really good.”** You raised a brow, face scrunching up in confusion and slight disgust.  **“It smells like… something.”** Grim huffed at your statement, popping the black crystal into his mouth.  **“GRIM!”** Ace looked back in confusion.  **“Spit it out you rat!”** Grim blew you a raspberry, swallowing the black crystal fully.  _ OMGICAN’T- _ The furry monster let out a strangled gasp, causing both you and Ace to stop and stare.  **“Aaah. That’s why you don’t eat things off the ground~”** The redhead sighed. Grim sputtered, bright blue eyes lighting up.  **“DELICIOUS!”** Both you and Ace exclaimed in confusion,  **“What!?”** Grim nodded hazily,  **“It’s full-bodied but also rich, with an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth… Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!”** Ace gagged,  **“Monsters really do have different tastes from us.”** You clasped your [left/right] hand to your mouth, [e.c] eyes staring at Grim.  **“I think my toddler is broken… I want a refund.”** The redhead laughed, stumbling for balance as he accidentally leaned back- Deuce’s extra weight pulling him down.  **“Woah!”** Grabbing Ace you pulled him towards you, stabilizing his balance.

You squeaked in embarrassment as you realized how close you two were, scampering backwards.  **“Um… chile anyways so-”** Coughing lightly, you tried to erase the moment from your memory. Ace snickered at your embarrassed form, staring at you mischievously.  **“I hate you.”** You mumbled bitterly, playing with your jacket's cuffs.  **“Grim,”** the monster looked up at you,  **“will you be alright?”** Grim laughed, patting his stomach.  **“Don’t worry, my stomach isn’t weak like yours.”** Unsure whether to be offended or not, you nodded slowly.  **“Let’s just hurry.”**

* * *

**“We’re alive!”** Crowley stared at you with a dumbfounded look, the quill in his hand dropping silently on the paper. **“Nice office!”** You chirped, a bright smile on your face. **“Where’s Mr. Spade?”** _F*CK._ **“Told you he’d notice.”** Ace mumbled to you. **“Shut the f*ck up.”** You whispered back, clearing your throat and turning to Crowley. **“He’s resting because he worked** ** _really_** **har-” “Bullsh!t.”** You glared at Ace, making the male instinctively flinch. _‘If you don’t shut the f*ck up I will literally murder you.’_ You wouldn’t, but _he_ didn’t know that. Throwing an arm around the redhead, you pulled him close- ignoring how he gagged from the force. **“Anyway, we got the crystal. Yaayy~”** Crowley blinked, rubbing at his eyes from underneath his mask. **“You went to the Dwarfs’ Mine?”** You nodded. **“To find a magic crystal?”** You hummed in agreement. **“And actually found one?”** Letting go of Ace, you gave Crowley a thumbs’ up. **“Yup!”** Turning to your red-haired companion you whispered, **“Ace, I’m not holding on anymore. Get off.”** The male grumbled, lifting his head from your shoulder.

Crowley rubbed his head, yellow ‘eyes’ staring at the papers in front of him. **“I really didn’t think…”** The masked male sighed, picking up the papers. **“Meanwhile, I had quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion.”** You stared at him. Grim huffed, **“The nerve of this guy! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!”** Crowley turned his attention to the furry monster, **“Beast?”** Ace took his chance to speak up, **“There was a monster there!”** You nodded lethargically. **“It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!”** The redhead complained, rubbing his arms. Crowley’s tone turned serious, **“Could you explain in more detail?”** Tuning out Ace’s explanation, you played with your jacket sleeves. _I’m sleepy…_ Rubbing your eyes, you yawned and sighed. Your lips tugged upward as it occurred to you, _Ace and Deuce have school tomorrow LMAO- or is it today?_ Humming lowly, you resisted the urge to yawn again. _‘Are you done yet?’_ Crowley’s head whipped to look at you, rubbing his head. **“Ms. [Surname]...”** Ace huffed, shaking his head. **“Can you stop doing that? It’s weird.”** The redhead mumbled, red eyes narrowed at you. _‘Suck my di-’_ **“[Surname].”** You stopped, opting to blow Ace a raspberry instead. **“So you have multiple powers… how interesting.”** _I don’t like that smile_. You had a sneaking suspicion that he’d take full advantage of this new discovery. _‘Crazy. Anyway, I’m hella tired and on the verge of passing out so can we hurry this up?’_ Crowley deadpanned at you, grumbling under his breath. **“Alright… can you use your normal voice-”** _‘No.’_ The masked male rolled his eyes, trying to be discreet but ultimately failing.

Crowley sighed, **“To think the four of you would work together to defeat a monster and bring back a magic crystal…”** Ace averted his eyes, mumbling, **“We didn’t really work together.”** Plopping on the floor, you gave the redhead a pointed look. _‘Cap.’_ The male averted his gaze from you to Crowley, lightly kicking your leg. Crowley’s lip quavered, a comical sob escaping his throat. His odd cries gained volume, the sobs earning judging looks from everyone. **“What’s with this guy? Why is an adult bursting into tears!?”** Grim inquired, shuffling closer to you in discomfort. **“In all these years,”** Crowley wiped his tears, **“that I’ve been headmaster… For the day to come that students from Night Raven College go hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!”** Ace cringed, **“I would never do that, gross! But headmaster, how old are you!?”** You rolled your eyes, _‘Look who’s talking.’_ Ace glared at you, making you grin smugly. **“What~? Do you think I’d give you cooties or something?”** You mused, using your normal voice. _I’m thirsty. And tired._ **“Hey hey~, Crowley, can Ramshackle dorm get working water?”** The masked man stared at you, coughing before turning his head away from you. **“I am overwhelmed with emotion.”** _He just ignored me!_ **“[Surname]. Without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!”** **“I hope** ** _you_** **have talent as a plumber.”** You quipped rather saltily. The masked man ignored your remark, continuing his speech on your ‘talent’. **“The students of Night Raven College are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people, they have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered.”** Grim crossed his arms, lids lowering into a deadpan. **“You’re really not saying anything good.”** You nodded, picking yourself off the floor. _My butt hurts_.

The masked man looked at you, **“You cannot use magic. But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could give instructions to wizards and get them to cooperate. Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!”** You sweatdropped, scratching your cheek awkwardly. **“He’s not saying anything nice is he!?”** Ace exclaimed. **“I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator-senses.”** _Spidey-senses~, heh._ **“Trappola. [Surname]. Along with rescinding your expulsion I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!”** You gasped, choking on your spit from the shock. Banging at your chest, your [e.c] eyes looked at Crowley with pure surprise. **“Excusez-moi? Me?”** You pointed at yourself, pure denial on your face. The masked male nodded, holding out his arms. **“Yes. For I am exceedingly gracious.”** **“Get me running water and I’ll** ** _consider_** **you being gracious.”** You crossed your arms, giving the older male a pointed look. Crowley seemed to deflate at your remark, mumbling and grumbling under his breath. Straightening his posture, Crowley put up a finger. **“But, there is one condition.”** _Please be about the water, please-_ **“You cannot use magic.”** _F*CK._ **“Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all your lessons. That is why, Grim.”** You felt a shiver travel up your spine, _I’ve got a bad feeling_. **“You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together, as one student.”** Grim gasped, blue eyes widening.

The furry monster stared at Crowley with shock. **“I… I can go to this academy too…? Not as a handyman, but as a student?”** Crowley nodded, **“Yes. Provided that! You don’t ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Do we have an agreement?”** The masked male’s brows furrowed, yellow eyes borderline glaring at Grim. The monsters’s ears drooped, tears bubbling in his bright blue eyes. **“We- we can…”** You put your hands up in protest. **“Woah woah, slow down. Did you expect me to just say ‘Let’s do our best!’ like a dumb@$$? I’m not going to school until I can shower, oh so gracious headmaster.”** Grim recoiled, pouncing on to your thigh. **“Just say yes, please!”** The furry monster begged, nearly crying. Crowley sighed, finally giving in to your demand. **“Alright… In the meantime you can use the faculty shower.”** _Faculty shower? Wtf. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers I guess._ You hummed, huffing as you too gave in. **“Then I’ll do it.”** Grim shouted out in delight, jumping up to hug your torso. **“I did it!”** You nodded apathetically, patting the monsters’ head. **“Yup, you sure did.”** Grim unlatched himself from you, jumping up and down happily. Crowley smiled, **“Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim.”** A flash of light blinded you momentarily, rubbing at your eyes you found a circular crystal hanging from Grim’s bow. The furry monster held the crystal with starry eyes, **“Woah! A magic crystal!?”** Crowley crossed his arms, **“It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a ‘magical pen’ but, you wouldn’t be able to grip it in your paws, right? It’s a special custom. Aaah… I pay attention to even the smallest details! Aren’t I too gracious?”** _I see where the students get their ego from_. 

Grim hummed happily, **“I did it!! I’m so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar~~”** **“He isn’t listening at all…”** Crowley mumbled. The masked man turned to you, motioning to your furry companion. **“Do you understand? As you can see Grim is not accustomed to human society. It’s up to you to take the rein and supervise him to prevent him from causing anymore trouble.”** _Me..?_ You blinked, mind slow to process that you were finally taking charge in something; making your own decisions. _Usually I’d just do whatever Xiel told me to but… He’s not here._ You felt your eyes water a bit, _he’s not here. He can’t control me!_ The feeling of euphoria filled your heart, yet a small drop of guilt pricked at your brain. _Whatever, forget the past and live in the moment. You don’t need him anymore._ Hyping yourself up, you looked at Crowley with a newfound determination. **“Got it.”** Crowley nodded, satisfied with your short response. Ace chuckled, **“Look at you. School’s just started but you’re already a supervisor?”** You rolled your eyes playfully, your prior tiredness dissipating. **“There are only two of us in Ramshackle so it's pretty obvious I’d become a supervisor.”** The redhead pffted, **“Isn’t that unheard of? For there to be a supervisor student who is unable to use magic.”** You flipped the male off, **“Shut the f*ck up. You can’t even** ** _fly_** **yet, loser. Meanwhile, I can fly and destroy the world in my sleep.”** Crowley placed his hand on his chin, **“Are your powers truly that powerful?”** You shrugged, **“Not sure. I was unconscious when I apparently took out that skyscraper. Thankfully, there were only minor injuries so my record’s still clean.”** Everyone in the room stared at you. **“What?”** You whined, shifting and playing with your jacket sleeves.

Ace slowly raised his finger and pointed at you, **“You took out a skyscraper… As in destroyed.”** You nodded, **“Obliterated.”** You held up your index finger, **“But! I put it back so no payment damage.”** Crowley’s eyes widened before closing in thought, muttering an ‘I see’ quietly. **“You may not have magic but your powers are on par with that of a skilled wizard, you’ll be good to have around.”** You pursed your lips, staring at the ground. **“Should I be so open about my powers though? It feels nice to use them-”** _After being restricted for years._ **“- but I feel like it can cause some issues.”** Crowley hummed, nodding a bit. **“As long as you don’t destroy the school, it’ll be fine.”** You picked at your jacket cuffs, nodding after a while in agreement. **“I guess.”** Ace grinned at you, **“A supervisor student who is unable to use magic but is super powerful! It’s cool.”** Cheekily grinning back, you flipped your hair skillfully. **“Why of course~”** You two burst out laughing, the male throwing an arm around you to stabilize himself. There was a click in the back of your mind, like the hollow clink of puzzle pieces. Letting out one last chuckle, you both stopped- slightly out of breath. **“Well, good luck Supervisor!”** The redhead patted your back, removing his arm from your shoulders. Crowley tapped his chin, yellow eyes staring off thoughtfully. **“I see, a supervisor. I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient… This is wonderful!”** The masked man pulled open a drawer, taking out an old camera. **“Supervisor. I entrust you with this.”** Taking the camera, you glanced up at Crowley with a raised brow. **“... This is nicknamed the ‘ghost camera’.”** You blinked, turning the camera over and analyzing it. **“I mean it has a weird aura.”** You mumbled, tapping the lens. _Then again, most objects don’t have auras._

Ace perked up, **“Ah, I think my grandma told me about that. It’s a super old magic tool, right?”** Crowley grumbled, **“It is not ‘super old’... Ahem.”** _Sounds like something someone would say if it’s old._ **“It’s true this may have been invented during your great grandmother’s, or great great grandmother’s time.”** You piped up, **“So it’s old.”** The masked male gave you the stink eye, **“It is** ** _not_** **.”** You stifle your giggles, clasping a hand against your mouth. Crowley continued, **“There is a very special spell cast on it. It not only captures the subjects’ form, but also a part of their soul. We call this ‘Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance.’”** _Sounds like an anime or a game ngl_. **“Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!”** You looked at the camera curiously, **“Jumping out?”** Crowley nodded, **“Depending on how close the subject and photographer are the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?”** You tapped your chin, closing your eyes. **“So… like a TikTok thumbnail?”** **“A what.”** You choked back a gasp, hitting your chest. _How??_ **“Just… ignore what I said.”** _It feels like I just got stabbed_.

Ace crossed his arms, red eyes glancing at you.  **“I thought you’d be more surprised about the soul thing.”** You shook your head, [e.c] dulling ever so slightly.  **“Unfortunately, I know all too well.”** Crowley looked at you, yellow eyes sparkling with interest.  **“Oh?”** You shifted your eyes to the silver ring on your finger, a slow burning rage filling your heart.  **“This ring,”** you showed off the silver jewelry,  **“keeps my soul bound to this @$$hole. It let him know where I always was and how I felt.”** Ace’s face scrunched up,  **“That’s… creepy.”** You nodded, sighing,  **“It gets worse too, he’s an esper with amazing mind control. So…”** Subconsciously your body shivered, nausea building up in your stomach. Reluctantly, you continued.  **“He never did anything too bad and usually wouldn’t use it on me, but I know he often altered my memories. So, I avoided him then he threw a hissy fit and threatened my other friends. In return I threatened to get a restraining order against him. He refused to get rid of the ring though.”** Taking a deep breath, you steadied your raising heartbeat.  **“His family ended up moving to [different country] to avoid a scandal.”** Gulping, you rubbed your temples trying to stop the build up of tears. Taking another deep breath, you gave the group a gentle smile.  **“Well that got kind of dark. Um, I’m gonna go take a shower.”** Clicking your tongue, you shot the trio finger guns and hastily fled the room.

_ WHYDIDIDOTHAT- _ You pulled at your hair, berating yourself for getting so personal. _ If Xiel were here- NO! Think happy, like… Ness! _ You scratched your head, replaying the memory of the girl.

-

_“That guy’s an @$$ and you keep saying he was trying to protect you!” The girl bonked you on the head, groaning at your teary face. “Because-” “Teaching you to use people then throwing them away like some old tools isn’t helping [Name]!” The asian girl sighed, lowering her voice. “You’re one of the smartest people I know, [Name]. And one of the most good natured idiots the world has to offer.”_ _Ness snorted, ruffling her short hair. Her dark eyes turned glossy with nostalgia, a soft smile on her tan skin. “Remember when my mom and dad kicked me out for coming out?” You nodded, brushing away your tears. “You were the one to sneak me into your room and let me sleep there until I found somewhere to stay. Never even asked for anything in return.” The girl plopped herself next to you on the bench, leaning her head back on the wall. Her smile slowly morphed into a frown, brows scrunching up. “Then Xiel tricked you into that contract…” Her eyes glanced to the silver ring on your finger, a deep contempt in her eyes. “You started acting,” she trailed off, “... toxic. It was like the [Name] I knew disappeared.” Ness sat up straight, staring straight ahead of her. “Where was the dorky theatre fanatic I knew? The girl who simped over fictional characters, the one who desperately wished to be on the stage- singing and acting. The one who plays roller derby with me when no one else does.” She turned her head to look at you, glassy black orbs staring intently into your own [e.c] ones._

_ “I wanted my sister back.” _

_ You felt your heartbeat stop, the pain in the girl’s eyes filling you with guilt. “So, obviously-” Ness turned away, stretching her arms. “I went to that b!tch and beat his toxic @$$, I had to get my princess back somehow.” You giggled, sniffling as you wiped your cheeks. “The AUDACITY of that man, ugh I’m so happy I’m not attracted to men. Just speaking of him makes me want to throw up,” she made a gagging motion. You both laughed, cackling like evil witches. “C’mon,” Ness stood up and held out her hand, “I wanna skate.” Taking her hand, the girl pulled you up- not letting go. You nodded, letting her lead you to the backroom. “Can we blast Hamilton?” You quietly asked. Ness snickered, nodding energetically. _

* * *

  
  


PROCEDURE TERMINATED

.

.

.

Reason for Termination:  **Negative effects on Subject-409-E**

Details:  **Subject-401-E displayed toxic behavior, influencing Subject-409-E to enact similar behavior. Lowered Subject-409-E’s** **Hostility** **but had dastard effects on their mental health and relationships.**

***!! New procedure has been set. Please see** **Procedure Achillea** **for further details.**

****NOTICE:** **Procedure Achillea** **is now the permanent way to pacify Subject-409-E.**

* * *

**Dr. Notes:**

I said from the start to treat this like a normal non-esper situation but nO

**Dr. [REDACTED], I believe you were banned from adding notes.**

Not anymore lmao

**Please use proper language when writing... everything.**

[Image]

**Do not use memes.**

You’re not my mom LMAO

…

Wait, don’t send in another ban PLEASE

IM SORRY ;;

FINE

BEFORE I GET BANNED AGAIN

I WAS RIGHT AND YOU ALL WERE WROOONNNGGG

[REDACTED] WAS CHEATTING WITH RON-----

**[USER TEMPORARILY BANNED]**

* * *

**Imma end up rewriting this, i feel it in my bones. I know for a fact there's probably a lot of mistAKEs but... I finished? Ness (another OC) is the friend from chapter uno, the one who got kicked and stayed with MC. If you see any errors please let me know (dr note ones are intentional) and have a good day/night!**


	7. [ V I - Stray Cat ]

Sinking the lower part of your face into the water, you exhaled and watched giddily as oxygen bubbles raised to the surface. Arching your back with satisfying pops, you sighed out in relief. **“The height of luxury, basic hygiene!”** Throwing your arms up, you laughed- the warm water splashing around you. Gently closing your eyes, you hummed lightly while basking in the calm silence.

**“HUMAN!”** You screeched, eyes shooting wide open. **“Wha- Grim!”** Giving the furry monster a dirty look, you covered your bare chest. **“Ever heard of knocking? Speaking of- how did you get in here!?”** You leaned over the tub to stare at the doorknob, glaring at the unlocked bolt. _This is some bullsh!t, I know damn well I locked the door._ Groaning, you turned back to Grim. The monster yawned, ignoring your question. Rolling your eyes, you were about to yell at him when you noticed a bulky piece of fabric on his back. **“What… what is that?”** The sleepy monster perked up, exclaiming an ‘ah!’ and shimming his shoulders to loosen the fabric from his back. With a grunt, Grim dropped the small bundle onto the marble floor. Your face scrunched up, [e.c] eyes scrutinizing the bulky bundle- unsure what to do. Instinctually you booped the fabric, sighing and turning your attention back to Grim. **“So what-”** A bright flash of light blinded you. **“Yo, what the-”** You gagged, coughing up sparkles. **“Okay. What the actual f*ck?”** The glittery particles disappeared nearly instantly, making you release a noise of confusion. _Moving on…_ **“So, why are you here?”** Grim huffed, crossing his arms. **“A weird human stopped me and gave me this bag.”** _Bag?_ Glancing back to the bundle, you saw that in its place was a backpack. **“Oh.”** Grim glared at you, scoffing at your unenthusiastic reply. **“‘Oh’? How about a thank you! Better yet, a can of tuna!”** You blew a raspberry at him, tempted to stick up your middle finger but deciding against it. **“Whatever Dabi-cat,”** unlatching the bags’ clip you smirked at Grim’s offended gasp. Your eyes lit up, grabbing the bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the bag. Turning them around, you quickly and intently read the labels- nodding in satisfaction.

**“Oh right.”** Turning back to Grim, you motioned towards the bag. **“Who gave this to you?”** The furry monster hummed, **“Some guy with white and black hair, he was kind of scary.”** You raised a brow at the last part, popping open the lid of your new shampoo. **“Crazy.”** Squirting out an appropriate amount, you rubbed your hands and lathered the shampoo on your scalp. **“This is the part where you apologize and leave.”** You muttered, carefully rinsing away the suds. Grim grumbled, tilting his head and staring at you. Lips twitching from his intense stare, you gently rubbed any suds away from your eyes. Slowly opening them (and making sure no shampoo got in them) you glared at Grim, flicking water at him. The furry monster yelped, ducking out of the way and glaring back at you. **“What was that for!?”** You rolled your eyes, **“I don’t know, maybe because you’re still here after I told you** **_explicitly_ ** **to leave?”** Grim huffed, crossing his arms. **“I just find it weird that humans soak in water. Are you like sponges?”** You snorted, covering your mouth with your hand. You tried speaking but ended up giggling, once again covering your mouth to avoid full on cackles. **“A, a… sp-”** Deeply inhaling, you calmed your breathing and composed yourself. **“N-No, Grim. It’s just to keep clean.”** The monster let out a noise of confusion. **“Have you ever taken a shower?”** You asked, rubbing the conditioner on your hair.

Grim shook his head. **“Wait, really? Then how do you keep clean?”** Grim shrugged and you facepalmed. **“We’ll,”** you groaned, **“sort this out later. For now just wait outside.”** The furry monster let a confused sigh but listened to you for once. You locked the door with telekinesis after making sure he left, sighing in relief.

* * *

**Progress Toward [Name]’s Explosion: 14%**

* * *

**“** **_♫How many shrimps do you have to eat, before you make your skin turn pink? Eat too much and you'll get sick. Shrimps are pretty rich!♫_ ** **”** Mimicking the instrumental with your voice, you skipped ahead of Grim- your new backpack bouncing with your movements. **“Humans are so weird.”** The small monster muttered, following after his caretaker at a much more relaxed pace. “ **_♫Nande aitsura wa pinku? Doubutsu-en de omou to pinku. Tabemono de, sou nanda. Jitsu wa watashi wa tarako ga daisuki, purasu ebi kani tabeyo.♫_ ** **”** Slowing down, you snatched Grim from the ground and twirled. **“** **_♫Pinku iro ni naru no, dakara minna chigau iro. Ningen-de kanchigai, shiteru yo ne.♫_ ** **”** Grim screeched, tightly clutching onto you. **“Put me down! Human!”** The furry monster demanded. **“Weren’t you sad an hour ago!?”** You smirked, shaking your head. **“** **_♫Black, white, green or blue, show off your natural hue. Flamingo, oh oh o~woah. If you're multicolored that's cool too.♫_ ** **”** Dancing awkwardly, Grim still in your arms, you let out a hearty laugh. You were a good singer, though not much of a dancer. **“** **_♫You, dont, need to change. It's boring being the same. Flamingo, oh oh oh. You're pretty either way~.♫_ ** **”** Tripping over your own feet, you screeched before catching yourself. “ **_♫Tsuru no shippo shita ni mukatte magetara FURAMINGO~. Imi fumei dakedo omoshiroi deshou.♫_ ** **”** Grim’s eyes widened, mouth open in shock. **“You're still going!?”** The furry monster exclaimed, staring at you with disbelief.

Cackling evilly, you gave Grim a mischievous smile. **“Oh darling, I never stop.** **_♫Niji iro ni somatte sekai-♫_ ** **”** Grim let out a long whine, burying himself in the crook of your neck. Continuing the song as you walked, Grim’s body fell limp as a small snore resonated from him. _He really is just a baby~_ , snickering internally you tried to keep your arms as steady as possible.

* * *

Opening the rusty gate with telekinesis, you carefully stepped over broken slabs of concrete. Having finished ‘FLAMINGO’ awhile ago, you had moved on to singing ‘Helpless’. **“** **_♫Grab my sister and whisper, ‘Yo, this one's mine.’ Ooh~, my sister made her way across the room to you, ooh~. And I got nervous, thinking, ‘What's she gonna do?’ Ooh~, she grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' ‘I'm through’.♫_ ** **”** Keeping the notes lower than normal to avoid waking Grim, you sighed and opened the front door. Locking the door with telekinesis, you kicked off your shoes and made your way to your bedroom. Pecking Grim on the forehead as you tucked him into bed, giggling quietly at the drooling monster. **“Tuna…”** You smiled awkwardly, _is that all he thinks about?_ Gently setting the backpack down, you plopped onto the bed lightly. Pulling your leg up to rest on the other, you rubbed your sore foot. _I can’t believe Crowley won’t even get me socks_ , if it weren’t for your healing you were sure you’d have blisters.

A crashing noise from the kitchen made you jump, [e.c] eyes wide in shock. _What the…_ **“Hakujoudai,”** at your call the two wisps reformed. **“Turn invisible and tell me if it’s safe.”** The two wisps bobbed and followed your command, turning invisible once again. To you (and other espers), the tiny spirits looked like a watered down filter. **“Don’t you ever get tired.”** You huffed at whatever higher entity keeps f*cking with you.

You mentally stuck your middle finger at them. 

_“Cat!”_ You whipped around to find your teal wisp and red wisp. **“Cat?”** _Could a cat make all that noise, though? Actually…_ You sweatdropped, having flashbacks to the destructive cat videos you’ve seen. Your teal wisp jumped around, _“Big pretty cat!”_ Your red wisp piped up, _“Very purple!”_ Your brows furrowed, face turning to one of confusion. **“A purple cat?”** _Now, I gotta see that_. Quietly creeping out into the hall, your head swerved in every direction- surveying the hall. You internally groaned as the wooden planks creaked, face scrunching up into a grimace. _F*ck it_ , levitating yourself an inch above the ground, you floated to the kitchen doorway. Without looking down, you slowly descended from the air. A sharp pain and the loud crunch of hard plastic made you freeze, [e.c] irises glancing down to your feet. Lifting your left foot, you plucked a plastic candy wrapper from the soft flesh. **“Nya?”** _YO, that's definitely not a cat_. Mind clouded with curiosity, you peeped into the kitchen- [e.c] eyes meeting with yellow. **“Who…”** You struggled to comprehend the strangers’ presence, mouth opening and closing in a vain attempt to form words. _I thought his aura was one of the ghosts!_ You berated yourself, _you dumb b!tch [Name]- why would a ghost be in the kitchen!? They can’t eat_ \- **“And who are mew?”** The purple-haired male questioned, leaning in close to your face. Stepping back to put space between you two, you glared at the strange male. **“[Name]. Now my turn, why are you in our dorm?”** The boy tilted his head, and that’s when you noticed the cat ears on top of his head. _Omg. Resist the urge to pet_ , deeply inhaling you did your best to focus on his face. The strange male noticed, a smug expression overtaking his prior blank slate. **“Do you wanna pet me-ow?”** Your [e.c] instinctively glanced to the large ears, hands twitching. **“N, n…”** The magical word refused to manifest. Screaming at yourself internally to resist the temptation, you forcibly turned your head- avoiding looking at the male in any way. **“Answer my question.”**

Your face heated as you heard the male laugh, realizing how weird and awkward you must look. The male let out a deep hum, as if contemplating whether or not he should answer your question. **“Just answer,”** you whined- neck stiffening from the odd position. **“Nya-ok~, this is my hideout.”** You turned your head back to the front, [e.c] eyes reflecting your confusion. _Hideout?_ **“From what?”** The cat-like boy tutted, fluffy tail swaying. **“It’s my turn meow.”** You groaned, turning around and walking to the lounge. Hearing the lack of footsteps, you turned to look at him- raising a brow. **“Nya?”** The boy tilted his head, eyes glinting with curiosity. **“Follow me,”** you unenthusiastically stated. The strange male snickered, following after you.

  
  


The boy dived onto the sofa, the old springs creaking in a high pitched yelp. You silently gasped, cringing from the loud noise. **“Oh my- aah,”** you sighed, **“Please don’t make noise. Grim is sleep-”** The boy stared right into your eyes with a mischievous grin, digging his elbow into the cushions- the coils skreaking from the force. Placing your hands on your hips, you glared at him- hostility shining in your [e.c] irises. **“** **Don’t** **.”** Ignoring your warning, the male lifted his elbow and leaned back- grin stretching. Just as he was about to bring it down, the unknown boy was lifted into the air. He turned to your still figure, confusion swirling in his yellow eyes. A coy smile replaced your prior frown, a small snicker escaping your lips. **“Now just stay there, ‘kay?”** With a silent chuckle you set off to your bedroom, slowly entering the room and checking if Grim was still asleep.

_Yup~_ , you internally cooed at your small fur child. Crouching to the ground, you unclasped your backpack and pulled out a simplistic [color] pajama. Throwing off your work uniform, you quickly changed into the pajamas. _I’ll have to take off my bra later_ , you sighed in despair. Looking around the room you realized your [color] slippers were missing. **“Hh, huh?”** you felt your eyes glisten with tears. _That’s one of the only gifts I’ve gotten!_ Clenching your jaw tightly, you gulped and took a deep breath. _It’s fine! I’m sure I just misplaced them_ , you reassured yourself. Slapping your cheeks lightly, you sighed. _If anything that guy must’ve taken them_ , you speculated. Instead of drowning in your thoughts, you made your way back to the lounge to ask the source.

**“Hey, it’s me, the person whose home you broke into.”** Plopping on the single armchair, you let out a silent huff and stared at the floating male. Raising a brow you slowly muttered, **“Why do you look like that?”** The yellow-eyed stranger looked like your wisps when they turn invisible, as if there was a filter over him. The male’s lips quirked up, body returning back to its normal state. **“Mew can see me?”** You deadpanned at the question, closing your eyes playfully before opening them to stare at him. **“Yup, you’re still here.”** The male let out a deep chuckle, amusement swirling in his yellow irises. **“So we’re gonna play 20 questions since you wanna be a little b!tch.”** You raised your arm, lowering the male gently on the couch. Stopping your telekinesis, you waited intently for any signs of sickness. The cat-like boy yawned, fluffy tail swishing behind him in rythmatical motion. _I don't know whether to be disappointed or happy_ . Clearing your throat, you exhaled and prepared your first question. **“Why do you have this hideout?”** The boy hummed, **“It’s my snyack stash. Why are mew here?”** Your eyes lit up, _snacks!?_ Shaking away the thoughts, you answered the male’s question. **“I live here.”** The boy tilted his head at your answer, humming thoughtfully. Realizing you don’t even know the male’s name, you used your second question. **“What’s your name?”** His cat ears twitched and you nearly ran over to pet him. **“Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka.”** You felt your brain fry, technical difficulty noises playing as your poor brain cells tried to comprehend what he just said. He snickered, **“But everyone calls me Che’nya.”** You let out a deep breath, muttering an ‘oh thank God’. Che’nya laughed, finding great amusement in your internal misery. You huffed, a bit embarrassed. Mind flickering back on your conversation, you looked at Che’nya with curiosity brewing in your [e.c] irises.

**“What type of snacks do you have?”**

* * *

The rest of the game was spent sitting in the kitchen, chowing through Che’nya’s snacks (mostly candy) while asking each other random questions. **“Crowley doesn’t even want to get me clothes! I have four outfits: school uniform, ceremony robes- that don’t even fit-, a half-a$$ed work uniform, and these pajamas.”** As well as rants about your incompetent headmaster. Che’nya’s brows furrowed, **“Can he do that, nya?”** You groaned, pouting as you popped a candy into your mouth. **“He gave me menstrual products but I still only have one pair of undergarments, and I have to school tomorrow.”** Your new friend hummed, unwrapping his third lollipop. **“Doesn’t seem ethical, nya.”** You nodded in agreement, sighing. **“My best bet is to get a job and just do it myself. Do you know anywhere I can work?”** The boy shook his head, munching on the hard candy in his mouth. His tail stilled for a bit before swishing again, a sign you quickly caught on to- meaning he had an idea. **“I heard this school has its own shop, maybe mew should ask there, nya.”** His lips twisted into a mischievous smile, **“Then we can just skip school to go shopping!”** You tilted your head in confusion, **“** **_We_ ** **?”** The purple-haired male nodded giddily, large fluffy tail wagging back and forth. **“Mew ate my snyacks, the least mew could do is give me an excuse to skip school.”** You deadpanned, sighing and shaking your head.

**“Fine, I guess I need a tour guide anyway.”** Che’nya snickered, scooting to sit next to you. You turned to the side and gave the cat-like male a suspicious look, lids narrowing into a glare. His grin widened, yellow eyes glinting in the dark. **“What are you doing?”** You questioned apprehensively, eyes darting around the kitchen creating possible escape routes. The boy leaned in as you leaned back nervously, sweating as the boy invaded your personal boundaries. **“HEY!”** _OH THANK YOU!_ Scurrying to stand up, you let out a sigh of relief and turned to your savior. There in the kitchen doorway was one of the ghosts, arms crossed as he sternly glared at Che’nya. Che’nya looked at the skinny ghost with an innocent smile, letting out a ‘confused’ mewl. **“What do you think you were doing with [Name]!?”** Your paranormal savior exclaimed. Che’nya dropped his innocent act and smirked, **“It’s funny seeing [Name]-nya nervous.”** You deadpanned, flipping the cat-boy off as you hid behind your ghost pal. **“No, it’s not, but go off I guess.”** The male snickered at your response, getting up from the floor. **“See ya later [Name]-nya and her fur-end~.”** With a final giggle Che’nya’s figure turned into a watery filter and left. Clapping your hands, you patted the ghost and smiled. **“Thanks dad,”** the ghost blinked in confusion. Not waiting for a response you left the kitchen and walked to your bedroom, yawning.

Unclipping your bra clasp, you wiggled as you took it off from inside the shirt and set it on the table. _Free at last~_ , quietly crawling into bed you pulled the covers over you, throwing an arm over Grim. Gently closing your eyes as your muscles relaxed, mind darkening as sleep overcame you.

* * *

_“Hello!” The cashier greeted happily, a bright smile on her face. You silently waved at her, going to the back of the store. With a simple twitch of the finger, you smirked as the camera's red light died. Humming evilly, you slid off your backpack and zipped it open ever so slightly on it’s [left/right] side. Slipping it back on, you eyed a [color] lip tint and swiftly snatched it. In a split second the lip tint was already in your bag, soon joined by other items you had fancied._

_Making sure your backpack didn’t look bulkier than before, you zipped it back up and turned the cameras on. Acting normally, you checked out random items and pretended to try them on. Shaking your head, you sighed and grabbed a cheap makeup brush. Walking to the cash register, you pretended to dig around your backpack before taking out your wallet. The cashier scanned the brush, giving you a nice smile. “That’ll be $3.12!” Taking out four dollar bills, you passed it to her and waited for your change. “Thanks.” The girl nodded at you, giving you the brush and change. “Please come again!” She exclaimed towards your retreating figure, unaware of the sad truth. You turned around- inches away from the store sensors- and smiled back at her, waving at her as you turned the sensors off. “I’ll try!” Her eyes lit up, nodding rapidly. Walking out of the store you snickered, a cheeky smile on your face. ‘Poor girl,’ you mused silently._

_Humming a slight tune, you jumped as someone placed their hand on your shoulder. ‘Please tell me I didn’t get caught.’ Turning around you gave them a confused look, shifting away in discomfort. “Do you need something?” You asked, a slight edge in your voice. “Yeah!” The tall male exclaimed, pointing behind him. “I need ya to tell my girl that she’s being a b!tch!” You leaned to the side to look behind him, gaze latching with (what you assumed) his girlfriend. She seemed upset, glossy eyes with her arms crossed as she bit her lip to refrain from crying. “Sure…” The word was drawled out and full of uncertainty but, you were nosy and felt like some drama._

_The girl rolled her eyes once she saw you, glaring at her boyfriend. “This another one of your h0es?” You whistled lowly, glancing at the tall boy with wide eyes. The boy groaned, “You’re still not over that!?” The girl growled, eyes blazing with fury. You blinked, “Pardon?” The male turned to you, huffing. “Yeah! She’s still mad that I slept with some chicks-” You cut the male off and turned to the girl, “You still with him after all that fam?” The girl groaned, rubbing her temples. “I’m trying to break up with him but he says he’ll keep my cat.” She sniffled, lips trembling. Your expression blanked, slowly turning back to the male. “Your girl ain’t a b!tch, you are.” He let out a loud ‘huh’, face scrunching up. “I’m surprised you haven’t been jump-” Ironically, in that moment, a group of girls jumped him- wrestling him to the ground as they hit him full force._

_You stood there, mouth gaping open before your eyes lit up and you began cheering. The girl next to you blinked away her tears, throwing her arms up as she joined in your cheering. The mall cops came running over but with a single wag of your finger, they tripped as the marble floor KOed them. ‘Ah~, chaos. My best friend.’ You snickered, whooping loudly as the male got beat up- ignoring the newly formed crowd._

* * *

You let out an incoherent murmur, rolling over to coddle the bedsheets. Burying your head into the pillows, you let out a content hum. **“Yeah.. get ‘em…”** You whispered quietly, throwing your [right/left] arm up. **“Beat his a$$~.”** Arm falling back onto the mattress you giggled sleepily, unaware of the chaos about to ensue.

…

..

.

**“[NAME]!!”** You jolted awake, scrambling to get up from the mess of bedsheets. Practically flying through the house, you arrived at the lounge where the scream came from. **“Wh, hhh..”** You took a deep breath, **“What happened?”** Grim ran up to you, tears in his bright blue eyes. **“Th-the-th-there’s a dead body!”** The furry monster threw himself into your arms, pressing his face into your chest. Holding Grim tightly, you noticed the ghosts looking down at something on the floor. The thinner of the bunch turned to look at you, sweating nervously. Walking over to them, your eyes widened at the familiar boy. **“Holy sh!t.”**

_Well… This is an issue._

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Healing - Observation-15**

Purpose: If Subject-409-E can heal themselves

Testing site?

 **Outside** / Inside - lab location ___

Details: **Subject-409-E’s mother hit them, injuring them.**

Injurie(s)

**-Scrapes**

**-Broken nose**

**-Wrist sprain ([left/right] hand)**

**Subject-409-E healed nearly instantly, however, it appears that they still retained the pain from the injuries.**

***PROPOSAL - Dr. [REDACTED]: “I’d like to remove Subject-409-E from the household.”**

****RESPONSE - Council Member [REDACTED]: The best solution is to provide the money for Subject-409-E’s parents’ divorce.**

*****NOTICE: Subject-409-E has been successfully removed from mothers’ custody.**

* * *

**Dr. Notes:**

Heeyyy, bet ya thought you could get rid of me~

**I sent in a ban, why are you here?**

You can never get rid of me “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Who gave you access to the emoticons.**

Whatever do you mean (^‿^✿)

**That. Who gave you access.**

Oop, not even a question mark

You must be anGRY

**Perhaps.**

Σ(゜ロ゜;)

EH!? ARE YOU AGREEING WITH ME!?

**Please do not type in all caps.**

Well, if you MUST know

My honey gave me permission (●´∀｀●)

**I forgot you were dating a council member.**

*engaged

**You’re lying.**

**Please tell me you’re lying.**

Y'all rude af

Not even a ‘congrats’

**Is this a prank?**

I’m getting married and this is your reaction??

I told Subject-409-E and they were ecstatic

Ahaha, I used a fancy word are you proud (~‾∇‾)~

**You what!?**

Bringing out the exclamation point I see

**That’s against code!**

Did… did they not tell you?

**Tell me what?**

I’m related to Subject-409-E so they’ve asked me to keep an eye on her.

**Really?**

Uh yeah

She’s my niece

I’m literally the one who reported her when she was born??

**So the reason you said to treat Case-14 like normal…**

LMAO YOU TRIPPIN’

I just had common sense

I basically raised that kid but y’all didn’t listen

**Well, that explains Subject-409-E’s personality.**

**However, what do you mean by ‘raised’ her? I was sure her parents are well, are they not?**

Yesn’t, my brother’s a great guy but he works a lot to support them.

Her mom was total b!tch after Accident-01 so my bro asked me to take care of her.

**Are you talking about the abuse?**

Yeah, eventually my bro divorced her and took her and the youngest.

**The one from Observation-07, correct?**

Yup~

Such a sweetheart, the two of them

**Subject-409-E robbed a bank, instigated fights, and blew up peoples cell phones.**

Not seeing an issue here

**They have killed people and stolen more things than I have toes and fingers.**

oKAY, first of all

She killed THREE people

**Five, actually.**

LOL REALLY!?

‘Atta girl, that’s my niece

**Goodbye. My condolences to your fiancé.**

  
  


* * *

**Hbhbhhbbhbbhh school started for me and it just- *flops* Thank you so much for being patient ;; and I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. Chapters are gonna take longer because of school, sorry ( p_q)**


	8. [ V I I - Lorax but from Hell ]

****

****TW: S3xual @$$ault [MC is gr0ped :(], graphic?? violence**

**If you're uncomfortable with that I'll put a cherry blossom [🌸] on the part (and at the end), all you really need to know is: MC is touched intimately without consent, so she smacks 'em up and takes their money. (sorry about this but I thought I'd be a good way to... introduce MC to a certain respecc women juice drinker.)**

* * *

_Fan-f*cking-tastic_. You internally cursed at the whole world for doing this to you. **“When did I even use telekinesis on Grim..?”** You bitterly mumbled, gently scratching the sick monster’s ear. **“Look~,”** the familiar cat-boy giggled, **“[Name]-nya got me out of schoo~l.”** You stared impassively at the feverish boy, rolling your eyes to the fifth dimension. **“I can’t believe you came back for your snacks. To be fair, same, but-”** Rubbing your temples, you let out a tired groan. **“Now I have to take care of your stupid a$$.”** _The fact nothing in this forsaken house works makes it worse_. **“I just want tuna~aa.”** Grim howled, eyes watery with tears. **“We don’t have tuna-”** The furry monster let out a whiny cry, huffing at you. **“[Name]-nya, meow’ll get me cookies right? Right~?”** Che’nya reached out to you, yellow eyes hazy.

You glared at the delirious male, swatting his hand away with great distaste. The purple-haired male giggled, rolling over on the mattress before groaning in pain. **“Che’nya stop moving so much, you’re disturbing Grim.”** The furry monster let out a pained groan in response to his name, causing you to sigh deeply. In the background the trio of ghosts were huddled together, the thin one crying as the other two comforted him. Your eye twitched in irritation, spinning around to glare at the wailing wisp. **“Why’re you crying?”** The crier looked up at you, comical tears running down his face. **“I failed as a father!”** _Say what now_. Before you could question him, the other two piped up with words of comfort. **“It’s only your first day!” “You’ll do better next time!”** You looked at the trio with confusion, ignoring how Che’nya was pinching your cheek. **“What the hell are you talking about?”** You questioned, pushing away the cat-boy’s hand. **“I failed as your father!”** The thin ghost exclaimed, hugging you as he cried. Your skin prickled from the cold touch, the pin-like sensation making you shift in discomfort. **“He snuck back in even though I was there,”** the ghost explained. **“I’m a horrible father.”** He sighed, letting go of you with shame. **“[Name]-nya~, pay attention to meeee.”** Che’nya whined, speech slurred as he weakly nudged your arm. **“Tunaa~aa.”** Grim cried, burying his face into the cool pillow. **“[Name]-nyaaa~.”** You sighed heavily, pushing the flushed cat-boy back into the mattress when he tried reaching for you. The male chuckled before gagging, letting out a groan. **“Oh for f*cks sake,”** leaning Che’nya on you, you quickly brought the boy outside. **“We don’t have plumbing so this is the best we can do.”** You quietly muttered to the boy, looking away as he vomited on the ground.

Bringing the boy back to your bedroom, you growled as the male refused to let go of you. Che’nya let out a content sigh, **“Meow is so cold~.”** Letting out a long groan, you wiggled out of his grip (which wasn’t so hard since he was sick). **“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you an ice pack or something.”** _AKA steal one ‘cause a b!tch broke_. Slowly setting the boy back into bed, you turned to the ghosts. **“Can you guys watch them while I go get some stuff?”** They nodded and gave you an awkward thumbs up. You silently chuckled, quickly running out of the house after changing into a more suitable attire.

* * *

You looked around Main Street, quietly muttering under your breath. Scratching your head you sighed, glancing around for any bystanders. Cursing under your breath you instead turned to a tree, lips pursing as you sweatdropped. **“Desperate times, baby.”** You muttered as you walked over to the elm, gently placing your [left/right] hand on the rough bark. Closing your eyes, you centered your energy with that of the tree and waited a bit before opening them again. Backing away, you held your breath. _“Oh great another feral pretty boy, give me a break for Mothers’ sake.”_ You raised a brow, brushing away the comment. **“Yeah, no. I need help-”** _“OMG! You can speak to me?”_ Nodding reluctantly, you shuffled in your spot. **“Uh, yup. So I need-”** _“This is amazing! I’ve only heard of people like you from Mother, but that was 200 years ago. Ahaha, she said that only some worlds’ have people like you and that I’d never get to meet one-”_ You cut them off, **“That’s nice but I really need help.”** _“Oh? With what?”_ **“I need directions to a store, or better yet a pharmacy.”** The elm hummed, _“I see… Well I can’t go, for obvious reasons, but I can call my friend. AYO KHAFRA!_ ” You flinched back from the loud noise, arms raising to cover your ears. _“Sorry ‘bout that hun, it’s the only way that shady b!tch will come.”_ Laughing awkwardly, you waved your hands at them. **“It’s okay~.”**

**_“What the f*ck do you want Elmera.”_** You stared at the women-shaped shadow with interest, analyzing how their ‘eyes’ and ‘mouth’ were a hollowed white. ‘Elmera’ huffed, one of their twigs falling on the shadow- hitting their ‘eye’. **_“Ow, b!tch.”_** _Holy shaa~at_ , your [e.c] irises glittered with joy. **“I’ve never seen a shadow person this close,”** you mumbled to yourself. Khafra ‘turned’ to you, hollow eyes shifting down in confusion. **_“Why’s this kid lookin’ at me like that?”_** The elm seemed to remember your presence, their prior excitement returning. _“Oh Khafra, this young one here is a special human! The ones my Mother and your lord would talk about!”_ Khafra’s figure shifted, flickering like a candle light. **_“Special human…”_** Their hollow eyes widened, **_“Ah! Could you be the human that caused a global catastrophe? My Lord talked an awful lot about that incident, however it was in another realm so…”_** Your brows quirked down, eyes clouding in confusion as you tried to comprehend what was going on. **“I mean, I’m not from this world and I did ‘explode’ like crazy when-”** You stopped, a sour taste overwhelming your tongue. The shadow person grinned, eyes glowering with a sadistic pleasure. **_“Oho~, you poor soul. No need to tell me, my Lord already told us.”_** Your gut wrenched, discomfort flowing through your body. _“Khafra! Leave the poor boy alone!”_ Khafra’s eyes looked at the elm with confusion, **_“Boy?”_** Elmera let out a noise of confusion, attention returning to you. Shuffling in place, you mumbled out, **“I’m female.”** There was a moment of silence, the lack of noise making you sweat.

_“My salvation! I no longer have to listen to those stinky boys. Oh darling, I can’t wait to gossip with you! Whose secret do you-”_ Khafra cut the elm off with a loud groan. **_“I don’t have all day.”_** The shadow huffed, hollowed mouth scrunching bitterly. You mentally thanked the impatient spirit, bowing to Elmera in respect. **“I’ll make sure to come back.”** _For that motherf*ckin’ tea~_ , your mind mused. Khafra chuckled evilly, motioning for you to follow them. You took a deep breath, calming your nerves. Glancing around one last time, you hummed at the bright green aura hiding behind a wall. **_“Kid, are ya coming or what!?”_** The shadow person snapped, scaring you out of your thoughts. **“S, sorry.”**

* * *

**_“Why are you so slow~.”_** You pouted at the complaint, grumbling bitterly under your breath. **“I have a physical body, what do you want me to do?”** The shadow rolled their eyes, groaning loudly. **_“Whatever kid...”_** The world around you stilled, as did you. [🌸]The moment felt like when cheerful music in a show stops and you know sh!ts about to go down. That's how it felt when your body screamed at the foreign object cupping your right breast, the violating sensation sending your mind into a frenzy. Rage overwhelmed the fear and disgust you felt, tears brewing up to your eyes from the storm of negative emotions. The cruel laughter of amusement that came from the perpetrator left you at a loss, unable to formulate words. You felt the air stale, stiff and stuffy as your body began moving on its own- latching onto the rough muscular arm with a deadly grip. Baring your teeth the wind picked up, your locks of [h.c] hair following as your rage released a burst of power. Your grip tightened, a strained crack from the bastard's arm making them release a pained yelp. The excruciating pressure caused them to let go of your chest, but that did nothing to quench your growing rage.

Turning around to face the bastard, your eyes narrowed into a venomous glare at the sandy-blond male. Your movement made his arm twist along with you, the honey-colored animal ears on his head jerking at the strain. Bringing your elbow down on his forearm, effectively breaking the bone. He let out a scream and raised his good arm, hand shifting into a fist. Releasing his broken arm you kicked him down, slamming your foot on his chest as you dug your bootheel in. **“Did you** ** _really_** **think you could get away with that!? I didn’t consent to you f*cking touching me!”** You leered, seething with pure rage. The bastard sputtered, snarling as sweat trickled down his temple. **“You’re lucky I even touched an ugly b!tch like-”** He let out a clamor, convulsing as you electrocuted him. After a few seconds you stopped, crouching down and lifting his head to look at you. **“You touch someone like that** ** _ever_** **again, I’ll do more than break your arm.”** Kicking him over you snatched his wallet, standing up as you sent him a hostile glare. [🌸] **“I’ll take this as compensation for your life,”** you sneered, holding up the wallet.

Walking away from the crime scene, you zipped open the small bag and sifted through its contents- nodding in bitter satisfaction. Khafra stayed silent, opting to just lead the way instead of conversing the prior events. Maybe they were scared of setting you off, reigniting your rage.

* * *

**Progress Toward [Name]’s Explosion: 82%**

* * *

**“F*cking men with their stupid-”** You let out an angered cry, trying your best to calm yourself. **“Should’ve killed that piece of sh!t-”** Khafra cleared their throat, pulling you out of your dark thoughts. **_“We’re here.”_** You stopped walking, looking up at the odd shop which resembled a brick house. Blinking, you shrugged following the shadow person inside.

Looking around, your eyes widened ever so slightly at the large array of items. The shop reminded you of a wicca or supernatural store; skulls and other mysterious objects tagged with prices. You narrowed your eyes at the unfamiliar currency sign, letting out a sigh. _I hope that’s the weird bills I saw_ , you subconsciously fidgeted with your new wallet. Your lips twisted into a frown, brows scrunching down into an angered visage. _I’ve changed my mind, next time I see that d*ckhead it’s on sight_ , the thought was filled with intense promise and you were hellbent on keeping it. _A$$hole better start praying_. Letting out an indignant sigh, you turned around once you felt an unfamiliar aura. _Ah f*ck, human interaction. Now act like normal [Name]._ **“Oh-** ** _wooow_** **, your aura…”** You blinked rapidly as if you had been flashed with a bright light, rubbing your eyes gently. _F*CK! It came out sarcastic, quick save yourself!_ **“I’ve never seen one so... concentrated? I can** ** _see_** **it without actually trying, crazy~.”** The man in front of you blinked, looking at you with a dumbfounded stare. _Nice going [Name], now you look like a f*cking dumba$$! AAAAH_ \- Shrieking mentally, you averted your eyes accidently landing on a horned shadow person. It stared at you with hollow lidded eyes, sniffling as it raised an imaginary brow. **_“Ayo, why is this nasty a$$ kid lookin’ at me.”_** You scoffed, eyes narrowing. **“Shut the f*ck up, you look you got week-old curly fries on your head.”** The shadow person gasped, clawed hands touching their horns. **“Oh. My bad.”** _NO, YOU- GAAH! I’m trying to pretend to be okay over here and you straight up insult me! Of course I’m gonna insult you back- why’d I even apologize!?_ You flinched as a loud laugh resounded in the room, turning back around to the lithe young man.

He had warm sepia skin, white markings resembling bones covered his skin as his bright magenta eyes lit with amusement. **“What a funny Little Demon you are~. You’ve come for ice packs and medication, correct?”** You nodded, [e.c] eyes wandering around the store. The man chuckled, quickly retreating to the back of the store. Humming a bit, you ambled over to a wooden mask. _Heeyy, this looks like the one Dr. Facilier had!_ You let out a happy sigh, gently grabbing the hollow-round wood and dragging your fingers over the careful engravings. Setting it down back in its spot, you looked over to the right a small whistle wisping from your lips. Walking over to the crystal ball you tapped on it, eyes widening as an image appeared. Upon closer inspection, it occurred to you that the image was your first ever theatre ‘job’. The vision slowly shifted, the motion becoming more fluid and lively as the memory played.

**_“Come on, Westerburg! Here we go, here we go now!”_** _You threw your arms up, a bright smile on your face. Continuing your rehearsed routine, you patiently waited for the hardest part- the explosion. Once ‘Veronica’ finished her part, you sang along with the other ‘students’._ ** _“Hey yo, Westerburg! Hey yo, Westerburg! Tell me what’s that sound?”_** _Placing your [left/right] pom pom to your ear, you skillfully stepped back onto the linked hands of your teammates._ ** _“Here comes Westerburg, comin’ to put you in the ground! Go go, Westerburg!”_** _They lifted you up, bouncing their linked hands as you moved your arms to your practiced dance. Spying your cue, you crouched slightly- alerting your teammates. Lowering their arms they swiftly brought them up with all their force, throwing you in the air. Elegantly spinning in the air, you held your breath as you prepared for landing._ ** _“Give a great big yell! Westerburg will knock you out and send you straight to hell-”_** _You landed on beat with the explosion, a silent shaky sigh of relief blowing past your lips. Your heart pounded heavily in your ears, the adrenaline rush buzzing through your veins- even so, you had asked for this. And you sure as hell loved every bit of it._

You chuckled as the memory faded away, [e.c] irises glinting with nostalgia. **“Ah, children are always so extra.”** You nodded along subconsciously, a soft hum buzzing in your mouth. **“I practically begged those highschoolers to let me sub in for the old Heather,”** you recalled softly. Blinking as your mind comprehended the voice, you sighed, not bothering to look at who it was. **“Who are you?”** The chuckle made you reluctantly turn your head, [e.c] eyes registering the owner of the shop whom you still did not know the name of. **“My name is Sam, Little Demon, the owner of Mr. S’ Mystery Shop. You’re [Name], correct?”** You nodded apathetically, not bothering to question how he knew your name. _The f*cking trees know who I am_ , you resisted the urge to snort at the comedic thought. Standing up properly, you fully faced the adult. Eyeing the plastic bag filled with ~~what you assume~~ medication and ice packs, you cleared your throat and fished out your wallet. **“How much?”** Sam answered instantly, **“That will be 3,700 madol.”** You stilled, a blank look filled with pure confusion on your face. _That’s a big number wtf_. **“Uumm,”** zipping open the wallet you continued to stare at the dim gold bills. Glancing at the male with an awkward smile, you internally panicked as you tried to single handedly figure out how the currency worked. _Holy f*ck, I’ve never even heard of madol_. Sam tilted his head, magenta eyes peering at your face that was unfurling into undeniable panic.

**_“She’s not from here,”_** the familiar wispy voice of Khafra stated. **_“Kid probably doesn’t even know what a magical wheel is.”_** In a moment of brilliance, your brain made a connection. Without a second thought you blurted out, **“Hot Wheels?”** Sam raised a brow, **“Do you mean Pyro Wheels?”** You stared at the adult male, mind overflowing with questions. **“Whaaat??”** Khafra ~~groaned~~ sighed, their shadowy figure swirling to your side. Looking into your wallet, they pointed at the bills. **_“Take out the one that has 5,000 on it.”_** Following the shadow being’s instructions, you took out the yellow bill with the stated number. **_“Now give it to him.”_** Puffing out your cheeks you threw the shadow person a pointed look, unappreciative of how they were talking to you like a small child. Handing Sam the bill, the man gave you a smile, in return giving you the plastic bag and- what you assume- more currency. Remembering last night's talk with Che’nya, you cleared your throat to garner the vendor’s attention. **“Could I work here, please? As in, get paid so that I can afford for my child and I.”** Sam looked pleasantly surprised, eyes wide as his face contorted into one of shock. The expression lasted less than a second before the adult regained his composure, pressing his fist up to his mouth in a thinking position. **“I don’t necessarily need help running the shop, though. Even if I did I already have help from the other side,”** his eyes flitted up to the ceiling. From behind you, you heard Khafra let out a guttural noise that sounded like Satan themself humming. The shadow being’s energy shifted, the dark spirit placing themself by Sam and leaning to his ear. You averted your eyes, pretending to ignore them, while at the same time telepathically ordering your Hakujoudai to act as a wired telephone of sorts. One of your Hakujoudai was placed by your ear while the other was right on top of the pair, creating a link so that you could eavesdrop.

**_“I’m giving you advice as someone from the other side, this kid is a powerhouse- even my Lord was impressed by her capabilities.”_** Khafra whispered as lowly as they could. Sam hummed, **“If I may ask, how is it that your lord knows her? Last time I checked, she’s from a completely different world than ours.”** The shadow chuckled evilly, voice crackling with low static noise. **_“My Lord is a special being that exists within all known realms, or as you word it, worlds. Just as this world's creator, Mother Nature, extends to every realm of living.”_** You glanced at the two with a hint of anxiousness, even making yourself sweat a bit to sell the act. _Now that my brain isn’t fried my acting skills are on point, hell ye~ah baby!_ Cackling evilly in your head, you shuffled in place while playing with your fingers. _Lucky it was Crowley that caught me off my game, otherwise I would’ve been f*cked_. For once, you were glad the headmaster was so incompetent.

**“Well! I’ve decided.”** You jumped slightly, a spark of electricity passing over your form from the scare. _Sh!t, did I space out again!? Nice going dumba$$_ , you berated yourself. Looking at Sam, you felt like crawling into a hole to save yourself from embarrassment of getting rejected. _Just great. Now I’m nervous, but I wouldn’t be if I knew whether I was ACTUALLY getting rejected_ , you silently cried at your misfortune. _God f*cking dammit, okay [Name], haaappy thoughts._ Trying to calm yourself as discreetly as possible, mind aching at the overwhelming array of thoughts. **_“Kid.”_** You stumbled as Khafra shoved you, a small yelp instinctively coming from you as your body regained its balance. **“Wh, what?”** The shadow being glared at you with crossed arms, the sharp look of annoyance being returned with one of apathy. Khafra groaned, eyes sloping down to form a look of disappointment. Sam laughed at the scene, causing you to turn your attention towards him. **“Since you’re my new and first official worker, I won’t charge you for having to repeat myself. Now, listen closely… you’re hired.”** Your mouth gaped open, eyes glazing over with tears. Sputtering in an attempt to form coherent words, you felt the tears begin to drift down your cheeks.

  
  


_“I’m sorry.” The apathetic voice apologized, not an inkling of remorse present. “B, but why?” You stuttered out, scratching at your skin to relieve the surge of stress you felt. The man on the other side of the phone scoff-laughed, the horribly familiar sound making you dig your nails into your soft flesh. “Are you serious? Of course, you’re not hired! Did you really think I’d let someone as psychotic as you work here!?” You pulled the phone away from your ear as the man continued to scream at you. “Why can’t you see!?_ **_Everyone hates you_ ** _!_ **_The only reason you’re still alive is because of your powers_ ** _, you damn Devil child.” The phone beeped as the man hung up on you, the kitchen returning to silence._

  
  
  


Brushing away the salty liquid, you hiccuped and stared at your new boss. **“Can I hug you?”** The meek question caught the man off-guard, but he nodded unsurely. In a blur of colors you threw your arms around him, face pressed into his shoulder as you tightly clenched his maroon blazer. The hateful voices of the people back home filled your head, criticizing and demonizing your powers. _Home…_ Even with the horrid treatment from others, the people you loved and cared for were still there. _Waiting for me._ Sam patted your head awkwardly, the action reminding you of your father. It wasn’t until this moment that you realized just how truly alone you felt; the alienation of being in a world that you knew nothing off, with no one to turn to for help. The people you’ve met, people who you can barely consider friends, they don’t care about your esper abilities- they treat you normally. It’s what you always wished for so, why? _Why do I want to go home?_ The sharp clench of your heart hurt, the pain of an immortal parasite that kept the deep wound fresh. Closing your eyes as you leaned into the warm embrace, your mind echoing with the thought: _Am I selfish?_ The phrase was one that you were quite familiar with, one that many reaffirmed with their venom-laced tongues. _Selfish._ Is it selfish to want to inflict pain on those who wronged you? Is it selfish to want respect? Were you asking too much from them? **Were you the problem?**

Your hands shook, the question ringing painfully in your mind. Xiel would constantly say it “wasn’t your fault”- not because it truly wasn’t your fault but rather because he thought you two were superior. Superior to those who weren’t gifted with esper abilities. He would go off about how you two were “different” and the “simple opinions of mere sheep” didn’t matter, whenever you disagreed you were met with a blank mind. From the few intact memories you had from the time, you were nearly sure Xiel had some sort of God complex… one that he tried to push on to you. _I think he thought it would help me_ , too bad it ended up f*cking you up. Once quick on your feet, his actions made your mind into a fumbling mess of contradictions and overthinking. It was a chain reaction of f*ck ups. But was he at fault? Or was it you _for trusting him_? Your head throbbed, begging for answers that you didn’t have. _Maybe I am selfish-_ The small click of metal brought you out of your thoughts, a low mumble of confusion fleeing your lips. Looking down you found a small wooden brooch clipped to your shirt, the wood intricately carved to form a mischievous horned mask. Sam sighed, gently placing his hand on your head. The man smiled at you, **“Take it as a token of acceptance- for getting the job.”** Staring at him blankly, you soon returned his smile with one of your own.

Embracing the male again, you mumbled into his shirt with utmost sincerity. **“Thank you…”**

* * *

**Progress Toward [Name]’s Explosion: 59%**

* * *

**“I’m ba~aack- ACK!”** you screeched as Che’nya threw himself on you. **“[Name]-nya~,”** the boy whined, nuzzling into your neck. Letting out a choked gasp, you pushed the cat-boy away as your skin tingled with goosebumps. The sickly boy tilted his head, childishly groaning before pouting at you ~~cutely~~. Che’nya hummed, pout transforming into a sly smile as you walked past him with a suspicious glare. Gently throwing the door open, you sauntered into your bedroom and dropped the plastic bags on the old mattress. **“Hello Dabi-cat, child of mine, my sweet flame thrower, my-”** Grim growled at you, flailing his tiny arms around while glaring at you. **“Tuna. Give.”** You chuckled, opening the medicine bottle and levitating a small blob of the pink liquid. The furry monster stared at the floating blob with a mix of confusion and irritation, bright blue eyes glancing between the liquid and you. **“Say ‘aah’~.”** The monster raised a brow, letting out an offended mewl. **“I’m not drinking that! It smells weird.”** You deadpanned at the Dabi-cat, inhaling deeply to calm your temper. **“That’s rough buddy but, you** ** _have_** **to drink it so you feel better.”** Grim didn’t look convinced and turned away from you, hugging the bed sheets. **“Grim-”** you were cut off by Che’nya who had thrown his arms around your shoulders, loosely hugging you. Craning your neck up to the side, you resisted the urge to laugh as the male’s hair tickled your lobe. A sudden idea hit you, silently congratulating yourself for thinking of it.

**“Che’nya~,”** the cat-boy’s ears twitched at your sweet tone. Moving the blob of medicine over to him, you smiled at the boy. **“You’ll drink the medicine, right? Because you know it’s** ** _good for you_** **.”** Grim grumbled at the obviously targeted sentiment, turning over and sitting up to face you both. In a moment of betrayal, Che’nya’s face scrunched up as he smelt the medicine. **“This is the nyasty one though.”** Internally shaking in anger, you externally sighed and muttered curses under your breath. **“Drink it.”** The cat-boy huffed and pouted, moving away from the approaching medicine. **“That’s not cherry, nya.”** You gaped a bit, eye twitching. **“Don’t tell me you only drink the flavored children’s medicine.”** Che’nya hummed, averting his eyes in thought. **“Nyeah,”** the floating medicine shifted into a spike-ball shape, a notion of your festering frustration. Letting out a shaky breath, you closed your eyes and clenched your hands into fist. After calming yourself, you opened your eyes and narrowed your eyes at the male. **“Okay, what do I have to give you for you to drink it?”** The cat-boy tilted his head with a smile, a spark of mischief swirling in his yellow irises. **“I want [Name]-nya to cuddle and pet me,”** the boy lowly chirped. Blinking in confusion, you mentally shrugged and rolled with it. **“Suuure.”** Che’nya gave you a big smile, eagerly opening his mouth- showing off his canines.

Popping the liquid into his mouth, the cat-boy gulped it down instantly. You patted his back as you noticed how he held back the urge to gag, yellow eyes scrunched ever so slightly in disgust. **“Grim,”** the furry monster gulped, **“your turn.”** Reluctantly, the small monster opened his mouth- wincing as the bitter liquid met his taste buds. Grim gulped it down, sticking out his tongue with a strained cough. Clapping your hands, you closed the bottle and set it on a drawer before rummaging through the plastic bag again. Pulling out two ice packs, you unboxed the items and held them up. **“Both of you lay down,”** Grim followed your instructions and sighed happily as you placed the ice bag on his forehead. Turning around, you stared at Che’nya expectantly. **“Oh, right.”** Crawling on to the bed, you shifted around until you found a comfortable position. The cat-boy gave you a toothy smile, fluffy tail swaying in joy. You wheezed as the boy threw himself on you, head resting on your thighs as he grabbed your hand and moved it to his ears. Maneuvering the ice pack, you set it on the cat-boys forehead gently. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks, face heating at the realization that a ~~pretty~~ boy was touching you so intimately. The purr he let out once you began petting him didn’t help, the deep noise only stirring up your embarrassment.

The heat retreated the more time passed, and you had begun to enjoy petting the cat-boy. _I always wanted a cat_ , unfortunately your younger sister, Leahn, was allergic. Although you lived with your father and her with your mother, Leahn would spend a few days visiting your father- which meant she would stay in the house. Despite being younger, she had a habit of picking on you. Before your parents’ divorce you couldn’t fight back or else she’d b!tch to your mother, then it’d turn into a huge one-sided fight. Those fights would end up becoming violent, and the reason for your parents divorce. You lost all respect for your mother the day she hit you, it was a moment that would forever be engraved into your mind. Subconsciously you touched your nose, remembering the horrible pain that spiked through you. _Though it can’t compare to the emotional pain that came with it_ , you solemnly sighed. _No use thinking about it now_ , closing your eyes, you laid your head back onto the pillow.

You felt the tension leave your stiff muscles, mind finally at rest. Humming the tune of the first song that popped into your head, a soft smile made its way onto your face. **“** ** _♫Look how she lights up the sky, Ma Belle Evangeline. So far above me yet I~ know her heart belongs to only me.♫_** **”** Che’nya shifted a bit, you cracked open an eye and nearly giggled as the male drowsily blinked. **“** ** _♫Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline~.♫_** **”** Grim shuffled closer to you, nuzzling into your upper arm. Goosebumps riddled your arms as Grim’s ice pack tilted over on your shoulder, the cool sensation stinging at the bare contact. Using telekinesis, you moved the ice pack back to the monster’s forehead. **“** ** _♫You’re my queen of the night; so still, so bright. That someone as beautiful as she.. Could love someone like me~.♫_** **”** Continuing the song, you felt yourself retreat into a deep sleep. Whispering out the final lyrics, your mind at last succumbed to the dark.

**“** **_♫I love you…♫_ ** **”**

  
  


* * *

** Location: [City], [State], [Country]. Year 20XX. **

.

.

It’s already been 3 days.

3 days since his beloved eldest sister disappeared.

Biting on his nail, the young boy shifted in discomfort at the chills that passed through his body. Letting out a tired sigh, he placed his arms on the desk and laid his head on them. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, the pressure overwhelming his fatigued body. **“Noel,”** the equally tired voice of his older sister called out. Leahn sluggishly walked over to the bed, plopping down on the [color] sheets. Lips pursing Noel stared at the 14-year old, a deep fire of scorn in his dark gray-[e.c] irises. The older girl meekly peeked at him, gulping with teary eyes at his expression. **“I…”** her voice broke, trailing off as she began shaking.

Leahn’s eyes glanced around, stopping on a piece of crude paper that stuck out from beneath the bed. Leaning down, the girl gently grabbed the paper and gasped. Tears swept down her cheeks, her throat rumbling with sobs as she held the torn and crumpled paper to her chest. Noel sniffled, his own eyes glazing over with sorrow. **“I, I’m so ss.. sorry, [N, name]!”** Leahn cried, voice hoarse and strained. **“Pl-please, come b, back! I p-pr-promise I’ll be g, good! Just please!”** Noel let out a wispy gasp, hurriedly brushing away his falling tears. His sister’s frantic weeps of apologies hurt him, her drastic change of attitude pulling at his heart strings. Leahn’s volume increased, to the point Noel was worried she’d damage her vocal chords if she kept going. **“PLEASE!”** The light-haired [h.c]nette screamed, falling to the floor on her knees and groveling. Her voice quieted, barely above a whisper, **“..please…”** Noel stared with wide eyes as his sister closed her eyes, clasping her hands together in a praying motion. **“Please, I beg of you…”** Leahn sobbed, burying her face in the space between her arms. **“Please… give [Name] b, back. Please don’t-t.. take her from us..please… plea..s..”** Noel watched as the girl broke down, no longer wailing but rather silently weeping. He could see the despair and guilt tearing her apart, ripping away the blindfold she once wore. _But at what cost…_ Noel forced himself to look away from the scene. Clutching at his chest, where his heart would be, the boy took a deep breath and shakily stood from desk.

Walking out of [Name]’s room, the boy gently closed the door to not disturb his weeping sister. Once out in the silent hall, the boy ruffled his [h.t] hair- ignoring how his hands shook as they brushed through the strands of [h.c]. A strangled wheeze came from the young male, an intense force pinning against his weakened form. _I can’t breathe_ , Noel clenched at his unmoving chest- the only motion coming from his accelerating heart. _I CAN’T BREATH_ \- Crumpling to the ground, Noel let out a strangled cry, hand reaching out for help. **“[Nam-]-”** His eyes widened at the instinctive phrase, tears flowing down at the cruel reminder. _[Name]’s not here._ He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as his rapidly decreasing oxygen began it’s painful effect. _She’s g̶̣̼̰͎̪̔̃͐̿ơ̶̡̧̢̹͉͙̹̮̳̺̖̎͆͂̎́̇̓̈́͗̊͘n̴̺̄̾̾̒̅͊͝e̴̡̛͚͚̮͈͔̻̭̦̮̺̩͐̇͂̈̂͊̓͑̒̎̍ͅ._ The cool wooden panels on his face stung, nearly burning at his paling skin. **“Ghh… hur..ts…”** _God it_ ** _hurt_** _._ Noel felt pain in every aspect imaginable; physical, emotional, **_everything_**. He wanted to scream but nothing except choked gasps came out. Then a warmth embraced him, leaving his cold body numb. Whispers blew around him, the words blurred into an incomprehensible mess. Noel’s body tingled, his skin rippling with heat. His prior fatigue and soreness vanished, it felt like he had taken a month of self-care.

Opening his eyes, the male stood up and glanced around the empty vast void of gray. **“Where-”** Noel squealed at the echo, flinching back in shock. The young boy gasped, **“Did I die!?”** Patting himself, Noel let out a relieved sigh at his very much physical body. Scratching his head, the male perked up as he heard a voice off in the distance. Walking closer to the voice, the boy came to the realization that it was someone singing. **“It feels… familiar.”** The singer was amazing, their voice was soft and had a loving tone to it. **“** ** _♫..ove always finds a way it’s true~.♫_** **”** Noel’s eyes widened, mind rushing with panic as he frantically ran towards the voice. **“[NAME]!?”** The boy yelled out, pushing his legs to go faster. **“** ** _♫And I love you~, Eva-♫_** **” “[NAME]!”** Noel cried out, heart thumping nervously. **“** ** _♫Lo~ve is beautiful, love is wonderful~♫_** **!”** With a final push the boy made it to a mirror, pressing his face close to the glass as he narrowed his eyes. **“[Name]?”** Noel jumped back as the foggy glass cleared, revealing his missing sister softly singing to herself. **“[NAME]!”** Noel banged on the mirror, screaming out her name. Raising a fist, the male paused just as he was about to swing. **“If I break the mirror… will she disappear?”** The thought scared him, no, it absolutely terrified him. **“[Name],”** the boy whined tearily. Something shuffled on her lap, catching the young male’s attention. **“Is that…”** Noel stared at the odd boy, about [Name]’s age- maybe older. The boy gasped, **“Oh my God! She got kidnapped, and they’re forcing her to sing for them!”** The young male huffed, staring at his sister with pure undying determination. **“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out sis.”**

**“Ī̷̼̰̬̍'̵̬̜̯͙̖̕ľ̸̗̖͕̬͈̐̊l̸̥̞̿̆̆̔ ̸̛̗̤̉͛̑ď̵͉̰͕̱͐ȏ̴͕̜̠͇̠ ̵̡͚̘̭̅̈̍w̸̞̎̓́̃͝h̶̲͎̏͂̑̒͘a̶̩̲̾͑͆͜t̸͎͎͇̤̿̈́̍͒͝ͅë̴̹̎̅͒v̸̢̻͇̆̋e̸͓͌̊͝r̵̬͖̞̫̅̏̍ ̵̛͙͠͝i̴̛͖̹̥͍̰͑̚ṱ̶̠͛̌͜ ̵͎̲͚̿t̷̯͘a̷̘̤͒̿̑k̸̺͛ë̷͕̞̮́s̶̛̼̾̓.̶̃̽͂͜”**

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Somebody on Ao3 asked: "How is the countdown gonna work?" [since MC doesn't repress her powers/emotions like Mob.]**

**To answer that, I'm treating MC like a real person- someone who can be happy, someone who has her ups and downs. In a way we all have countdowns- too much of an emotion overwhelms us, but we all handle it differently. It's what makes us human. Before coming to twst, MC was like Mob to a degree but unlike him she struggled more to repress herself. They're two people who are extremely powerful but their experiences and backgrounds is what makes them react differently. MC embraced her powers even when it hurt those around her, but she still held empathy for others. The best way to describe past MC was someone with good intentions, but bad execution. Meanwhile, Mob holds that same empathy but executes it differently (and a whole lot better) than MC- which is exactly why their countdowns are different. And is also why their reactions are so different. Ex. Mob wouldn't get revenge on someone who wronged him; MC on the other hand... well this chapter sort of explained it.**

**If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments! I'll try and answer all of them; if they're like this question, something I consider important, then they'll be answered in the next chapter's a/n.**

**If you see any mistakes let me know, thanks for reading and good day/night/noon!**


End file.
